Vicshwartz: Konflikt von Meinungen
by x-hectic-writer-x
Summary: [3 stories]Vice has been disbanned, and Schwartz is on its own with one another. The first story is of SchuxRan,curious minds are wondering where their Siberian friend has gone. Aya is confused over a firered head.[Discontinued till all are done]
1. Vicshwartz Prolouge

**Prologe**

Humming filled the small alcove that Omi considered his bedroom above the flowershop, night had fallen and only a single light now lit the teenager's haven with the flicker of a computer screen that was positioned on a desk in the near back of the bedroom; its tower standing proud beside it continuing its rhythmical chorus of hums. It wasn't unusual for Omi to be up this early in the morning around three; but the boy constantly hated the time his body lived on. Still decked out in a pair of Kumagoro-pink boxers and only his naked chest for company the boy amiously sufted the web with an adult's perception. Out of request of his older Weiss companions he'd easily set up porn pop-up blockers; but they were just as quickly removed with a click of the mouse, something Omi had done only seconds after rising. Across the screen, a collage of juicy pictures were blossomed across every corner of the screen like miniture posters; however these photos weren't what the typical heterosexual teen should be looking at. Instead acres and acres of hot, hung, and hard orgasmic males plastered themselves each in a seperate window screen; and like every healthy young boy Omi's boxers were tented rather obscenely. Evidence further offered was the wet patch spreading at the very tip of the tent where his erection strained against; another .jpg was about to be loaded when an IM screen erupted on the center of the computer screen. Omi knew he didn't have any messangers on, so it could be only one person; the ID 'Kenetics' blinked eagerly at the teen before it was clicked on by a vicious mouse icon.

In bright bold aqua a single fragment sentence was typed before him; ready to make the reciever blush, " You know you're not supposed to be looking at that. " Ultri-lighting from the computer screen blinked while teen stared frustrated at the IM, having disturbed his privacy like everyother time it would interrupt. " What do you want, Nagi? " typed the annoyed Bombay in script text along the message box now staring him down; it been almost two weeks now since Nagi had decided it was time to hound Omi, it was a sign they were bored out of their minds obviously. An aqua sentence filled the black IM screen, " What do you think I want? " cooed the text before Omi's fingers dashed across the keyboard in irritation, " You know. This whole stalker thing is really starting to get weird, Nagi. " the enter key was practically slapped with the boy's index. Words filled the void of the message box in reply, " So what? Don't look at those steroid beefed up buggers. If you want something to play with yourself to, I'm here, Bombay. " Omi cound feel his teeth grinding, they'd gone over this before; no dating, no kissing, nothing. Every mission when they would meet up, Omi had felt something for the telekenetic and even now it wouldn't cease. But as long as they were Schwartz and Vice, nothing could come of a relationship. Unfortunately, Nagi wasn't one to give up. " Don't be cheap. You know that's impossible. " spurned Omi along the message box, then Nagi's reply coming up instantly rather in a fit of unusual anger, " Omi! I don't care! I'll quit Schwartz for you; just ask me! " the dirty-blonde teen heaved a sigh, his small six-pack abs rippling under the mass training he'd been through the past few years; even at seventeen he was built better than a twenty-year old athlete.

" I wouldn't ask that of you, nor do I expect you to ask it of me. It's just not possible. " he gently typed along the text box within a few seconds Nagi responded in bold large font of aqua, " I WANT TO BE WITH YOU! YOU KNOW I DON'T GET ANGRY VERY OFTEN BUT YOUR COWARDICE TO LEAVE WEISS IS STRANGLING ME! ". A flush of anger blossomed across the teen's chest profusely, and with maniac speed at being called a coward by his crush the boy let slip the biggest news of Weiss. " I'M NOT A DAMN COWARD. AND EVEN IF VICE HADN'T BEEN DISBANNED LAST WEEK, I STILL DOUBT I'D LEAVE! " instantly Omi's bronze hand shot to his mouth in horror; he wasn't supposed to tell anyone that! Vice was suspended until further notice under orders of Persia; no one knew why but they had a feeling it had something to do with Schwartz or Esset. There was a lengthy pause in Nagi's reply, but eventually it came up in minutes. "..Vice is disbanned? ..Do you really mean what you said? " the teenager honestly didn't mean his harsh words; and regretted them the moment they were spitted out in shame, " No, Nagi. I didn't mean it. You should know that.." Omi's fingers sadly clicked across the keys in response, so after the telekenetic's message popped up. Omi's pictures from before having long ago been clicked off and cleared from his History files, " Omi. What do you think will become of Vice now? " the boy was sure Nagi was rather sad now, Weiss had been Omi's life and the way he lived..what would he do if it was gone?

Fingers steadily and with honesty typed out the last of Omi's text, " I don't know, Nagi..I don't know.. " The blank screen other than for the IM box blinked at the dart-master while he casually slumped back in the computer chair; his erection long ago lost and his heart weighing heavily upon him.

And so our 'stories' begin..

A/N: Bare with me, okay? I'm making this long, because I don't want to split up the chapters and stories. Unless I can't, or change my mind on spreading the stories. I have three pairings, so three seperate stories coinciding with one another. Wow..I hope these will turn out well, like I want them to.


	2. Konflikt von Meinungen

" How long has it been now? " Ran Fujimiya's violet orbs stared daggers across the expanse of the diningroom table in the center of the kitchen towards a flustered sandy-haired Omi who replaced a pot full daisies within the small window that outcast itself towards the variety of vehicles that passed along at six o'clock in the morning. Code name Abyssinian and Bombay, however they weren't going by IDs' this morning; instead their was about to be a fit of curses from the rather irritated maroon-capped male sitting at the table with his black-slack thighs crossed at the knee. Like every morning, Aya was as striking they come; it was like he just got out of bed looking beautiful. At least that was what Omi thought, today the leader of Vice was suited up comfortably in a set of black-slacks, ink sandals, with a white tank top; a much better change from his normal apparel during working hours. The maroon cap he called hair had grown out considerably the past weeks since their missions had been cancelled, and Aya seemed too lazy to even worry about a haircut. But it did look good on the cold, red-head even though it clashed with the sunshine yellow full-body apron horribly. Omi concentrated on his work at the window sill planning to finish before heading out front and helping Youji would with floral arrangments; although the leader's question hung in the air like a tomb. "..It's been three days, Aya. You should know him by now; he just runs off at times. " the said person was Ken, whom disappeared for the past three days and nights without even saying a word, " Yes, Omi. I know. But he never leaves without explaining himself these days. Come. We have work in the flowershop to complete before opening up for customers. " Tall, and brooding the maroon katana-master drew up to his height before nonchantly exiting through the kitchen door that seperated the flower world from the business; Omi sighed roughly at the stern tone in his friend and boss. The sandy-haired teen was decked out in a casual red T-shirt and blue jeans that hugged the boy's physique handsomely; no one could say the members of Weiss weren't something to sigh or drool over. The hacker carelessly ruffled the mop he called hair before padding out in barefeet to the cash register counter.

Aya's violet orbs asessed the work of the flourists with a critical expression, perhaps they weren't Vice right now but the flowershop had become a second passion for them all; some private escape when it was used to be their cover from potential enemies. A blue daliha stood out amongst a horde of white beauties, it was a special passion the katana master had bred out of curiousity; it was said grafting the correct coloring was almost impossible for such a plant. But he'd done it, with the training of patience and technique; it would not be lost in the dim world of darkness when lost, unlike the creator himself. The heavy-smoking blonde, codename Balinese but known to his friends as Youji moved with a familiar grace around the small flowershop; replacing and clipping the heads off roses with careful fingers. To think, they all tended to life; brought it up from the bud it was only to take the lives with those same fingers and palms. Where soil would stain their hands, blood would crest over like a horrid memory. Omi had put himself to work on lifting and moving pots to the counters of the window displays, while Aya strode away from the cash register to clippy-clap his sandal feet up to the roses with Balinese. The leader's smooth snowy fingers plucked a white rose from one of the kenels, drawing the blossom along his naked chin watching them work. " Where do you think Ken went off to? " murmured the stern, but curious assassin. The blonde was the one to add his two cents, " Maybe he's been laid up with some woman. " though Youji's lame jokes made Aya want to smile; he knew better than to ruin the image he'd provided upon himself. Laboring and huffing the sandy-blonde teen bumped into the conversation while grunting under the weight of a copper clay pop that Aya was considering to help him with before it was set down on the floor with a thud. The kid was strong, and that was something to be proud about; " He's not like you, Youji. He's probably playing soccer with some kids down the road or something. You know he likes to stay active. " the smoker snorted with good humor while snipping off a bud of another blood-rose, " For three days, Omi? I don't think so. Usually when a guy stays out so long he's got a piece of butt on the side. "

Abyssinian inwardly winced at Youji's bluntness, but he brushed it off with a sweep of his mind, " It's just not like him. He should've left word. What if Persia contacts us with information regarding an assignment? " it was always best to keep the mind of work, even when the person was worried out of their mind about a friend whom he hated to see suffering from past aliments. Ken had become a walking time-bomb, his emotions reeking havoc where ever he went; but it was best to let him work it out in his own fashion, that was someting Aya had come to think was best considering his own sister's awakening from her coma. " He's fine. If he doesn't show up in another day or so, we can look for him if you want, Aya. " pipped up the blonde who'd turned away from snipping buds to lounging a friendly arm over the leader's shoulders. Perhaps before when things had been harder for them all, Aya would've walked away or turned his heart from the friends he'd made; but that was a past he was trying to leave behind and something to start anew. So the arm went noticed and accepted by the maroon-male, which Aya saw pleased the wire-weaver companionably. Minutes passed like seconds before the front door of the flowership jostled open, the leader watched Omi ready to shoo away the costumers till they emerged into full few. '_How worse could this day get?' _,mentally whispered the maroon leader. " Now, now, Aya. No need to be rude. We're here under a friendly flag. " pouted the captain of Schwartz, Schuldig. The crew of the German, Irish, and American stood intimidating in the petitely built shoppè, the fire-haired mind manipulator's head barely brushing the ceiling with each step he and the rest took into the disguised flourist's home.

Schuldig was a piece of work onto himself with fire-hair that just skimmed sturdy-thin shoulders, the white business jacket hung loosely around the copper-curls, with their equally white bagging slacks and dress shoes. The mind manipulator's white clashed angerily with the stock-blue and black that were currently gracing the blade-weilder, Farfarello; the pyscho's choice in clothing was nothing short of gothic-lolita with a sleeve-cut shirt, and black skin tight leather pants; Aya admired the wacko's solid black boots with a respectful eye. However, lolita Farfarello wanted to be, the patch over that right-eye took away the punk and replaced it with the madman. Scars of every size and shape had taken residence in the pale Irishman's skin like trophies, whereas compared to the flawless tan that sculpted the American-Japanese student at their side. Nagi, telekenetic-extordinare was not adorned in his usual japanese uniform, but for once he looked like the sixteen year old he really was in those cut-off black shorts, black tank-top and billowing white-over shirt that hung around the boy's shoulders prettily. The crop of brunette hair was musted up from the Springtime wind that had been welcomed openly, but it seemed the telekenetic was distracted with one person; and it was their bishounen Omi. ' _Oh my._ ' inwardly chuckled the leader before turning an accusing stare at the mind-manipulator.

" What the hell is it you want, Schuldig? " Aya sternly placed the question before the Schwartz member while he watched with violet-orbs as the fire-haired man strolled all the shelves of orchids on display, he watched as the manipulator played with the pink-bud idly. " Oh, nothing. We were bored like always. Brady-boy has himself locked up in his bedroom again this week. " before the Weiss member could question the fire-haired, Schuldig spoke up, " No. I don't know what he's doing, and even if I did I doubt I'd tell you anyways, haustier. " Of what Aya had picked up during web searches, he could definately translate 'pet' from that silly endearment. " I'm not a pet, Schuldig. So it seems you're lacking a member this evening? " the fire-haired god turned briefly around the room to the heafty pot Omi had been carrying before, " We're not the only one. Where is your she-cat with his claws? " the Schwartz captain whispered while stroking the bud of another orchid. Aya had not noticed before that during his commonly conversation with the mind-manipulator, Farfarello had positioned himself up beside Youji; whom he watched snip the buds from another two flowers. It seemed the irony of the unmerciful decapitation amused the psycho, and unnerved the smoker immensely; but what really caught the leader's violet gaze was Nagi who was practically draping himself about a half-hearted avoid Omi. When Bombay would move to pick up another pot, Nagi was right there to help; with his abilities in tow. / They're adorable, aren't they, pet/. The sound barrier of the mind-reader broke into the Weiss member, the only sign of shock was a brief twitch in a single lid/ It doesn't matter. It wouldn't work out, and you know it. You should stop Nagi from his pursuit on Omi./ mentally commented the leader who'd moved away from the rose kenel to walk across the threshold of the shoppè, the soft thudding of his sandals hitting the wood while rounding the register where Schuldig had followed him to; and now rested his elbows atop while asessing the Abyssinian. / Why? Nagi said you all were on some kind of ban. / Aya loudly cursed before pinning an eyefull on Omi's suddenly stricken face. " What did you tell them, Omi? "

The sudden activity of verbal exchange brough up the eyes of Schwartz and Weiss; Youji was cradling the scissors in one palm while Farfarello was lazily stroking a dead bud in the creepy way that seemed to be always about him. Omi had almost toppled over a pot before Nagi had stopped it mid-fall from crashing with his telekenetic-strength. _'Good' _Aya whispered to himself,_ 'I'll break it over the hacker's head in a bit', _he knew Schuldig had picked up that mild comment because the reader's eyebrow tilted upward with a teasing smile tugging at his lips. "..um..that is..I mean..Aya, it slipped! Nagi pissed me off! " the sandy-blonde pleaded from his place by the pot, casting a glance from the invisibly held pot to the irked maroon-haired man. " Omi! You weren't supposed to say anything! " grounded Abyssinian through barely parting lips with each rushed shout. It was a rare occasion indeed to see Aya angry, and he was sure everyone was quite entertained. " Schuldig. You came here knowing this, what were you planning to do? Attack us with our guard down? " the mind-breaker seemed to consider the maroon red-head's accusation but that mane of fire was jostled side-from-side in disagreement. " I told you. We're bored. We haven't had a mission in days, Brad is held up, and you all seemed the only thing interesting to hang around. " Aya watched the pretty male smile mischieviously; he suddenly felt like an animal in a cage being poked by some curious child. " I hate to disappoint you all, but we have a business despite what you may believe. Youji, no more clipping. You're entertaining that irishman too much; Omi get those pots ready. We open in three minutes. As for you all.." violet collided with each member of the rivalry, " Either get your asses out of my shop, or you can help as long as you don't kill anyone. " The leader regretted making the offer when the Schwartz leader's eyes perked open with a challenge of something to do, and Farfarello attempted to physically break one of the rose stems with his teeth, before it was suddenly plucked away by an irritated Youji. Nagi's nod was enough evidence of why he was staying; Omi was his target it seemed for the evening.

As ordered the doors were opened on record timing, and the field of women was enormous within the next two hours they worked. Aya was sure by now, that Schwartz had discovered the pleasent and curse of being flourists, and sexy to boot; he mused over this while taking a neatly cropped handful of marigolds from a female, he assumed, college student. Clattering away on the register when Schuldig came bustling his way in a sunshine apron, the mind-breaker seemed to be heaving in his efforts to catch his breath. The bouquet of marigolds and baby's breath was offered back to the blushing college student who'd taken notice of the german currently clutching the counter; before turning to another customer Aya turned to watch Schuldig catch his breath, " What is it? " all he earned was a glare from the german assassin before the man righted himself in front of the Weiss member; Abyssinian could tell it was an act of pride and it nearly made the violet-eyed male smirk. " Kudou over there says the orchids are selling out, and Farf is saying that those girls are cooing over him and that eyepatch. I feel like meat to the lion! My ass is raw from all the pinches these girls are giving me. How the hell do you do it? " urged Schuldig before once again leaning on the counter to watch Aya, whom had turned himself back to the register to ring up an elderly woman, the Weiss member decided to speak privately to spare the women any embarassment. _/ Practice. You don't work here, so you -are- fresh meat, Schwartz. / _,commented Aya off-handly, although they communicated privately Schuldig still leaned over the counter, Aya could only guess watching his fellow Schwartz and rivals carry out abnormal chores. It was amusing to watch Farf be smothered by females, and as promised the Irishman didn't hurt none of them, also that Nagi was fussing over the pots and girls who'd ritually smothered Omi during the daytime. Aya was sure he was ready to beat the girls with a bat to get them off Omi. _Ah, what it was to be young again._ Schuldig visibally smirked as it encountered the thought passing through the leader's mind, _/ It must be something. To kill, then run this little shop like a pro. / _They both knew he was taunting, but Aya wouldn't take the bait; another costumer presented themselves one after another before he replied to the German's comment. _/ What I do with my life or what they with theirs, isn't your concern. We do what we do to live./_ The german seemed to take this into stride before popping up from his position from the counter to stroll up beside the busy Abyssinian. A hand, Aya could only guess, belonging to Schuldig lifted to brush aside a strand of the wild mane of maroon before lips decended to whisper against the leader's ear, " So do we, pet. So do we. " the fire-haired assassin strode away from a silent Aya who nonchantly continued to ring up purchases.

It seemed time had got away from them before the shoppè was once again empty with only a small flora of the merchandise that'd been there just this morning, Youji had drug chairs from the dining room to place them in the open space about the center of the room. The doors had been locked and set while the members of both factions rested themselves on the offered chairs. " God hates me. How dare he plague me with such drab? " Farfarello had sprawled limp the dining chair, but somehow he and the playboy had come to some kind of terms, and the wacko's boot feet were resting in Youji's lap; the said playboy had his head dropped back on the chair almost dead to the world in his tiredness. " Gomen ne, God has nothing to do with it now. Just hormones. " muttered the sleepy blonde from his seat beside the blade-wielder. " You're all nuts if you go through this for the ruse of hiding. " muttered the withering German who'd planted his chair right beside Aya, and was resting an arm partially on the violet-eyed male's chair and his own. Both thighs sprawled out at almost the same length with Aya; who'd instantly sagged under the dull pain in his feet from standing most of the evening, " We do it because we have to hold the image up. " Aya yawned half-heartedily before the german snorted in reply, " Yeah, right. That's why you all look like you're having fun when you're selling all those smelly flowers. " the barrier on the cold, katana-master broke only for a second with a crooked smile pulling at his plush lips; this didn't go unnoticed by the mind-manipulator who found himself privately wanting to see that smile again on the gorgeous Weiss leader. " Maybe. But it still hurts like hell afterwards. " complained Omi who'd willing let Nagi hold him against his lap; against his and the members of Weiss, wishes. But no one saw the boy complaining when Nagi's arms snuggled the bishounen companionably. The teenagers had made themselves comfortable by not only stealing two but three chairs for their lounging, the dull thudding of the grandfather clock upstairs could be heard as it drulled out the eleventh hour, it was offically eleven o'clock now; and the factions were still together. The focus of the day's earlier discussion between Aya and his members perked him into activity, " Hey. I'm one to offend, but do you think Crawford and Ken's actions something we should all be worried about? " heads lulled themselves from their positions on their chairs; curious stares and blinking ones seemed to consider the Weiss leader's suggestion. " You think Brady-boy has your Ken? " Schuldig murmured while watching through half-slit eyes at the Abyssinian, " It's possible. But what if its not what I'm thinking. Like kidnapping, what if it's more? " this earned a frown from the german just as the Irishman spoke up from his drozing position, the patch had been placed over the madman's good eye; and now the glossy-yellowish film eye stared ahead at nothing. Privately, Aya wondered what had happened to that eye, but he was replaced with curiousity at the man's next sentence. " The Oracle said he'd found a new playtoy about four days. Said God would hate him and I; so I didn't say anything. Then again, not much of what that man does interests me. " it was the first full sentence the Irishman had provided throughout the trials they'd had with him; the first real conversation with the man he was. " A playtoy? You mean a bed-buddy, right? " Omi curiously whispered while glancing towards the Irishman curiously. " It's not uncommon for Brady-boy to pick up a toy. He's a very sexed-up man; I feel dirty when I look into his mind. I have to take a shower to scrub it off. " chortled the German who shuddered under the eyes of the eyes of both factions.

Somehow this confused and bothered Aya; if Ken was off with or taken by Crawford it could be a mistake considering Schwartz was still considered an enemy on their list with Persia. _' But today, it didn't feel like we were enemies, but commerades.'_ Aya urged himself, apparently the mind-breaker hadn't let up his assault on Aya's thoughts and simply nodded in agreement with the leader's assessment. " You think he and Ken are...? " Youji had been awoken from his slumber at the idea of sex between a member and an enemy. " Kuduo, you're too easy to read. Don't you believe in love between men? " the snickering German said facing it on the blushing playboy. " All is fair in love and war, in my book. But why them two? Ken has better taste than that, even in women. " retorted the embarassed blonde to the Schwartz mind-breaker. A laugh bubbled from the drowsy Schuldig, " Crawford has better taste in men and women. Which makes my waunder mind want to know what the deal is? " The maroon haired leader dropped his head to side; it had seemed everyone had become comfortable with one another and privately proud at the success of selling things that meant something to someone else, " Can't you read his mind now? " the german shook his head, heaving a healthy sigh before straightening in the cushion chair. His white jacket was drawn from his shoulders, and laid out in Schuldig's lap gently, " Nope. Brady-boy has his mind closed up tighter than a dry sponge when he's camped out in his bedroom. The reason we know he's a bishounen-junkie is because of his dates; he's so weird in taste of guys. No offense to your Ken. " The Weiss members absorbed the statement then a snicker rose up; at first no one knew where it was coming from before all eyes drew in on the mad-Irishman who had suddenly openly begun laughing. At first Youji was seemed unsettled that the man had lost his mind till something the pale-scarred male said brought to light amusment in everyone's faces; " Schuldig. You remember that kid. Crawford said he was a college student. The Oracle is an awful liar; and you broke that barrier for about five seconds. I was chained in my room, and you came in and told me he had the kid dressed up in some neko-outfit. I think you said he'd even put ears on the kid, and that he couldn't have been more than seventeen. " Laughter suddenly erupted from every faction member, Aya was doing his best to not laugh; but a smile was tugging insistantly. However, Youji, Omi, Nagi, Schuldig, and even Farfarello were rolling with hysterics of laughing; the sandy-blonde and brunette fell off their lounge chair hiccuping in their hysterics. Blonde-balinese had hidden his face in the crook of his arm to smother his girlish laughter with Farfarello gasping in his.

The scene felt out of place for Aya, but it made him realize something that even the German took his time to listen to without acknowledging his eavesdropping, _' It feels good. To be around people who are similar, but different...Schuldig, get your mind out of mine.' _the German jerked from that interruption before slyly smirking at Aya who was frowning. " It was an interesting evening. But Nagi..Farf, we need to go. Farf, no mind lock-up tonight. You've been doing pretty good considering. " the Irishman didn't look the least bit insulted, insteady he looked rather proud. Both Schwartz members withdrew from their companions to meet up at Schuldig's side. The violet-eyed Abyssinian caught the last tid-bits of exchange between Omi and Nagi; it resembled something close to, " Don't you dare call that girl.." and "..I don't share ". But, however much Aya disapproved of the two; he wouldn't involve himsel this time for the sake of Bombay. " For once, you were actually useful, Schwartz. " Aya drew himself from the chair, his tank top scrunching under his torso with his movement to offer an open palm to Schuldig. A peace offering, till things changed. Rather than shake, the fire-haired man took the back of the maroon's palm; pressing a kiss to the back of it with a feathery-brush. " Don't mind if we stop by tomorrow if Brady-boy hasn't given up. If you want, we can harass him? " Moon-crest nails finger one another in the leader's palm, before hesitantly nodding. If Aya planned to be someone a little different. He's risk himself before his friends. " I'll come with you. The rest too. " Schuldig smirked, aware of the leader's feelings, " You don't trust me? Well, I don't expect you to. Just meet up with us tomorrow morning. Auf Wiedersehen! " the german saluted before dragging along his companions, Farf was watching Youji who squirmed visibly before the rival faction exited the dimly lit shoppè.

The blondes righted themselves to stare at their leader curiously, waiting for any acknowledgment. It took seconds before Aya spoke up under percise orders to his friends, " We're getting Ken. He's going to come home. We're still Vice, and we can't forget that. " the katana-master stood from his seat to wind himself around the cash register towards the kitchen in the back. Youji glanced across the floor on his seat at Omi, a little smirk pulling at the playboy's lips, " So, do you think he's had his socks knocked off over that Schuldig? ", Omi openly grinned, " Not yet, I think. But he's getting there. We are Vice; but we're also human. Let's see how this all works out, huh, Youji? " the playboy nodded in agreement before following their leader from the room quietly.


	3. A Little Piece of Irony

He wasn't ignorant man, and no one had classified him as such. Schuldig was an intriguing person, or so he told himself. Dawn's rush of rays snuck through the curtains of the mind-breaker's bedroom; its only shield a make-shift shawl the german had purchased before leaving his home country with Schwartz. '_How boring this country is.'_ he thought unto himself from the mattress of his single-sized box springs. Some might expect that the mastermind had been placed up in a room of luxury, truth was he was simple person. Hell, he spent small tid-bits of money on clothing; but even that was purchased by the Oracle and their old boss Takatori. The room was no more bigger than a storage room, the bed was a single that lacked a bed frame at Schuldig's request only the box springs and mattress were what he'd made use of. Space was what he desired, the german's mind would be overloaded with the thoughts of even the common street walker when they passed him on the sidewalk; space was a luxury he could afford now. Wall to wall cement greeted the fire-haired male when the material of a white sheet was thrown aside from his resting form; gold skin meshed against the dull gray of the room with each step the german took to the peeking window; height allowing him to peer over the sill and out across an empty car lot. There wasn't a day that went by that he didn't feel smothered by the people, all their insecurities and life expectations; he was drowning in it all. Mentally the assassin remembered he needed to check on Farf and Nagi before they'd head over to the flower shop.

_'When did the flower shop become something personal to him?'_ questioned the mind-breaker. Maybe it was the moment in their fits of boredom, mostly his, that he'd decided it was time to discuss things with the Weiss leader. The idea that they could co-exisit in a world, and work off one another's strengths was something that both appealed and irked Schuldig; but for now he'd take the time to understand Aya and why he wouldn't relent himself. A small hamper sat in the corner of the bedroom, approaching it without hesitancy it was opened and emptied of a loose fitting black T-shirt with short sleeves and a pair of black jeans the german had bought on a whim. Where dress shoes would've been they also were replaced with American sneakers Brady-boy had offered him for the common act that they were too big for the Oracle. Schuldig always knew he'd fill Brady-boy's shoes one day. The german's mouth quirked at the lame pun while he made quick work of tying back the horde of fire-curls in a long ponytail that hit the center of the male's shoulders; agonizing over the scrunchy he complained and griped until victory was won. A muscular yet slight man the mind-breaker was considered, but the authority reeked from him spades once he started along a spacious corridor of ink. Farf's chambers had been moved several times throughout the months they'd stayed in the redecorated ex-clothing store, it was good for them that they'd believe in a basement by the previous owners; it allowed the mad-Irishman his solitude. Schuldig had been practicing his restraint in using his abilities; it was the idea that if he relied on them souly chances are they'd be his downfall and with that idea came physical training. Classes of psychology a few months before at a local and very public college had allowed the mind-breaker to study the human mind and all the quirks; last night when reading the Abyssinian's thoughts, it'd been the first time in weeks. Aya's mind was a field of possiblities, touched by the world, and himself; perhaps that was intrigued Schuldig. The playing field of such an emotional and closed human; truth was Aya just thought too much when had allowed him freefall in those mirages.

A staircase at the end of the hall led off into below the department store which the fire-haired manipulator took down into the bowels of the foundation around him, darkness had swallowed up the den like a spoiled meat's scent accosted the senses. Light did peek at Schuldig from the very corner of the den, it was Farf's own little haven; it'd taken mind-reading and personal experience to figure out the Irishman. The pale-scarred assassin just wanted to be alone with himself, to wallow in the hate of a religious figure he blamed for the mishaps in his life; it was selfish of him think he was the only one to suffer. But not even the german could tolerate the idea of killing one's own parents in a spike of madness; God's creatures were expendable but they were also something that required more study of. The Irishman had parked himself in a black cushion chair he'd asked for out of comfort; in all honesty Farf had asked to be held in the basement. Saying it was the only place where God would not seek him; however strange it was Schuldig believed it gave the scarred being security. " I never get bored when I read these silly American Reader's Digests. The foolish stories of revelation, and miracles; how grotesque. A woman here says she and her child were engulfed by an inferno of fire; when God spoke to her of survival. And by -his- mighty hand her life was spared by a break in the flames which allowed them to escape their fate. " the eerie voice had suddenly spoken up from the cushion chair, an over-head lamp allowed the Irishman to read even in the strangest hours of the night. Fire and dark clashed with the german's movements till stepping in the dim lighting of the false heat; wandering about the madman's domain was at one's own risk and even he wasn't threatened by the Irishman when he plucked the book Pride and Predjudice from a slot in the bookcase. " You know, Farf. If you look you'd realize those are months old; and that woman has swallowed up her fame then kept the money to support her habits and that child. " the german fingered the cracked binding along the spine of the book. A rustle of pages being slid closed then tossed onto the floor echoed about the twin bodies in the hallow grave of darkness. " You're right. Which is sick, but it's how the body copes. Enhancing itself on life claiming of miracles and the rewards it sows on its exaggerator. You've come to me here, are you here to tell me to ready myself for our visit? " Schuldig was still having trouble coping with the idea that Farf was acting more human now than ever in their time of knowing one another. The Jane Austin novel was replaced in the slot it had been vacanted from; fire brushed the mind-breaker's black-clothed shoulders once he turned on his heel to face the scarred being resting in the chair.

'_Good grief.' _Schuldig muttered to himself. What was with the suicidal blade-wielder and his strange habits? Farf was lounged out naked as the day, he could assume, born. Scars had etched themselves into the murder's skin like trophies; so many shades of color in puckered skin and the variety in designs could be considered artistic if it were disturbing to know why they were there. The german heaved a sigh that hinted of irritation, " Yes. Get dressed, Farf. Brad won't even notice us gone again till we return with the flowerboys in tow. I believe Nagi is already awake and dressed, so I'll stop by his room. Don't take too long. " the digest on the floor was removed by Schuldig who set it back into a special opening of the bookcase it been made for. Black-cloth rubbed against the red-haired stud's rippling stomach with his careful ascending of the steps after leaving Farf, only for a moment he paused ears picked up the distinct muttering of words from the madman, " Youji is an interesting morsel.." German and weirded out by Farf sometimes, the mane of hair shook with his confusion from side-to-side. Nagi's room was just a few feet from Farf's den due to the need for the boy to be close in case the irishman escaped. " Nagi. We're getting ready; make sure Farf gets fully dressed this time. It's worse enough he tried to go out naked yesterday to the flowerboys' shop. " tall, and dominating, the assassin had ceased in front of the telekenetic's bedroom door; he could feel the aura of the boy behind the door. The manipulator inside him begged to see what the kid was up to but Nagi was his own person these days; and like a nagging brother Schuldig didn't want to upset that mind set. " All right.. Hey, Schuldig.." the door was eased open by the telekenetic, by hand no less, however out of the elements the mind-manipulator strode into the boy's bedroom. It was a typical teenagers room if you didn't look too closely at the books for advanced science and such; no posters were hanging up on the walls other than the single picture of a Weiss member; Omi. Nagi was a good kid, smart and affectionate despite his cold demeanor; Schuldig watched the boy lowered himself onto the mattress of his single-bed motioning for the mind-breaker to follow. On rare occasions the boy had allowed Schuldig into his feelings or ideas, which it was something the older Weiss had taken a curious look into, as directed the fire-haired male lowered himself beside the telekenetic on the mattress. " Is it wrong for me to want to be with Omi? " the question only phased the red-head momentarily, before casting a considering expression on the chibi-like boy. " No. I don't think so, but they're Weiss. They're only disbanned till they hear from their commander. You'd be taking not only a risk with us, but yourself. " Nagi had bowed his head towards his lap, the older Schwartz could feel and easily read the expressions on the confused child. " Nagi. We don't know what is going to happen. Oracle hasn't said a word in days, and we've been without missions for as long as the others. It's hard to tell if anything is going to happen. Just..be his friend for now. Nothing is certain anymore, you know that. " the boy hestiantly nodded, agreeing against his better wishes and heart. Schuldig could understand the boy's feelings, and although he'd like to let his crew live freely; they were still here by orders and oath to Crawford.

" Just go check on Farf. Meet me out front, all right? " whispered the older Schwartz when he stood and exited the boy's bedroom. It took all of ten minutes for Farfarello and Nagi to meet the mind-breaker out front, they took long way; they walked. It was just past nine 'o clock in the morning when the crew entered the shop. And what a view it was to offer them; Aya was bent from the waist over a pot that looked twice the size of the assassin but Schuldig watched in silent amazement when it was lifted to easily and placed in the corner opposite of its original position. His fellow members had dispearsed themselves across the shop to their intended targets, Farf was practically breathing down Youji's neck while the madman played with the blonde's hair out of curiousity. Thankful to Nagi, the irishman was snug in a pair black leather pants and sleeveless black vest; it was no suprise that Farf had a taste in being dark. However, Nagi had positioned himself beside a confused looking Omi; whom seemed in deep conversation with his fellow teen. This was nice and all, but Aya was his target; the said maroon-haired male was glaring daggers with those iris beauties he'd been graced with; the german sashed his way up to the glaring leader, standing side-to-side with him. No aprons were draped over the Weiss members today; signalling no work for the next several hours for costumers who passed the 'Closed' sign on the outside door. _/ Is everyone ready, Aya/_ voiced the german inside the red-head's thoughts. A glint of edge in Abyssinian's flashed before he replied to the german's question, _/ Yes. Shop is closed for the next three hours. So what are we doing? Just walking right in there and pound on Crawford's bedroom door/_, although the Weiss didn't snort visually, he did so mentally. Wasn't that just the cutest thing? _/ Pretty much. Pack up the crew, we're out of here. I need Crawford's mind, and you need your crew member. /_ Aya's agreeing nod was enough for Schuldig to voice his next orders, " We're going back to the office. Waking Brady-boy's sorry ass up, so we can all get back to our work. Farf, leave the playboy alone. " this comment earned both a sneer from the coddling males' to the persistant red-head. " German, don't be ignorant. Look at you, you're practically close to jumping their leader. Don't accuse me of molestation, pervert. " A huddle of laughter erupted from the teens behind the counter, Aya's violet orbs locked on the fire mind-breaker as if daring him to say a word. _'Well, pet. I'm not going to say a word. I'm going to do something better.'_ A naked arm snuck up and around the maroon-haired leader's shoulders; giving a tug that knocked the assassin of his element for the sheer seconds that Schuldig needed. Lips clashed with lips, the Abyssinian's mouth was crushed beneath the German's firmly. No one moved for the seconds that those closed lips touched one another, before Schuldig withdrew with a small smack of his lips. " Nummy. Now. Did I jump him? Hell no! Come, my fellow Irishman. Let us hunt down our boss! " like a tornado had passed through the giddy mind-breaker released the tramatized assassin from his hold. Aya was stand-still in place where he'd been left, his lips suddenly beginning to tingle from having a man's; much less Schuldig's lips on his.

Playboy and madman came up alongside the shocked leader, Youji's arm coming to rest around the red-head's shoulders just as Schuldig's had. " Well. You're both red-heads; perfect match. Come on, Fari. " it was unsual now, the playboy had come up with a pet name for the insane irishman; and Aya had been kissed by a man. A lovely one, but still a man. "..Oh, this can't be good. " verbally announced the leader before following behind the odd twins and followed by the teens. _'I feel so inbetween.'_ Schuldig's comment came quick and snickering inside Aya's fuddled thoughts, _'You've got no idea how much.'_


	4. Bishounen vs Neko

Schwartz Central building was built onto the back of the department store, it was strange that the crew of supernatural members would be using a department store for headquarters and living; _' Then again. '_ Aya thought amongst himself, _' We're living inside a flowershop.'_ Double glass doors winked at the visitors under the afternoon glow, it'd taken a good hour and bitching for Schuldig to finally give in and get a cab, the building had been almost eight blocks away. After piling into the mini-cab, bodies much to close to one another; they'd arrived at the HQ without any casualities. The maroon-haired assassin stood before the structure looking up at the vine-infested front it seemed morning glories had decided to take up residence on the old structure over a period of time; a fire red-head interrupted Aya's wandering thoughts. " I know we said we'd take you in; but we want to make a deal in exchange. " anyone who'd been looking at the Weiss leader would've seen him immediately tense up; he didn't like being bartered with. Youji had himself planted at Farf's side, and the teens were exchanging curious glances at one another; Nagi seemed just as confused as the leader. " What kind of deal? " muttered the katana-master once he turned on his sandal heel to face the smirking German. Aya had decided on purple today, his tank top was a bruise color, but his jeans were a pitch-black and the sandals copied his shirt rather well. He looked like a walking bruse, and Youji had told him as much this morning; but frankly he just didn't care. The katana-master had never been a very vain person in his twenty years of living, and he wouldn't change now. " It's nothing horrible, at least not to me. In exchange for returning your man; I want a date. " Shock registered across the Weiss leader's lovely facial features, lips parting a bit to come agape; _' Well, wasn't that just sexy to set him off his balance for once.'_ snickered Schuldig to himself.

"..Why? " the question was simple, but it seemed a bit full of disbelief. Aya could feel the eyes of his crew on his back, poor Omi's mouth had fallen wide open and Youji was being restrained by a firm Farf; it looked like Youji was about to assault Schuldig. " For one, despite what your little playboy over there thinks.." Schuldig turned an accusing eye on the blonde's thoughts, before coming to fully face Aya with his palms buried into the pockets of his black jeans, " I want to find out more about you, personally. Is that so hard to believe? " a fire-eyebrow popped up in curiousity at the inquiry. The katana stood silent before the German, for once actually considering it. Violet set themselves on the cold silver in Schuldig's pupils; the silent exchange began between the two with Aya's comment. _/ You just want to kiss me again. /_ Aya saw the equally shock expression cross the German's face, he probably believe the katana master too shy to bring up that small incident. _/ I'd be lying if I said I wasn't going to consider it, Aya./_ Against his better judgment a smile tugged at the maroon-haired man's lips, he could feel and see the eyes of the members passing over the two of them; Youji had ceased his movements and was standing still while Farf had suddenly become interested in the blonde's locks, giving them a turn this way, then that way. _/ You're confusing, Mastermind. It wouldn't work to start something between us, you very well know this./_ the violet eyes watched the silver orbs cock themselves to the side; seeming to think before replying, _/ Probably right, but what would it hurt? I'd be more worried about the younger ones than you and I. Truth is, you intrigue me. And that takes a lot, considering I've read the minds of some that were considered the most fascinating of our time./_ Aya wanted to feel flattered, but he just knew Schuldig would've found that hilariously amusing, _/ We need Ken. I'll agree only if I make one term in this bargain./_ It was obvious the German was now curious to the red-head's request, _/ What? Keep my crew away from yours/_ The Weiss leader shook his head visibly, which caught the attention of Omi who'd been snatched to Nagi's hip, _/ No. I'll let them chose what they wish for now. I want you to stay out of my head. I require it. /_ Shrugging, Shuldig verbally aloud murmured, " Agreed. ", now pleased with the pact Aya nodded to Omi. " We're going in. "

Just like the outside of the building, it wasn't what Aya was expecting when he walked into the rival's HQ; flowers of every sort were set in vases with the lobby a pearly white where feet now padded along it with slow direction. " He doesn't live in the same area with us. Oracle requires luxury; what a snob. His bedroom his upstairs. " the German nodded towards the marble staircase running in a curve to a second floor; one would never think that the building inside was so lovely like a miniture mansion. Letting the Schwartz captain lead, Aya followed close behind him as the crew ascended the stairs with patience; however the maroon male couldn't help but focus his violet gaze on the swaying hips of the mind-breaker ahead of him. There was something so distracting in that strut that it had Aya clearing his throat once they hit the landing; a single corridor of solid white doors were ling parallel to one another, however one stood out amongst the sickening white. A sign in bold black was hanging above over of the central doors, 'Do not Disturb' it fluttered on the simple tie of wire that held it. Not a single word was spoken, but Schuldig directed his gaze onto the other leader, nodding. Taking his cue Aya signaled his fellow crew to set themselves against the wall while the German gave the door a firm pounding with the center of his fist. A chorus of voices bloomed from the bedroom, one irritated and breathless was the one above all that could be heard, " What the fuck do you want? If that's you, Nagi. I'm kicking your arse out of the house! " first time anyone had heard the American curse, much less speak so cruelly. Aya couldn't help but arch a questing eyebrow at the telekenetic; who shrugged. Apparently, out of his own boredom the boy had tried to get Crawford out of his room before this. " Brady-boy, come play with me. You've been coupe up in there for days. " openly teased the German; Aya wondered almost jealousy what he meant by 'play' with the mastermind. " Schuldig? Go away! I'm busy! " a smirk crossed the manipulator's mouth, and all saw him swallow a chuckle, " Brad. I know what you're doing. Let the athlete go. " Aya jerked himself off the wall to stare at the door then back at Schuldig angerily. _So Ken really was here?_ An anger overwhelmed the leader almost instantly, he'd been worried, scared for his friend. The first display of emotion Aya had really shown was now being broadcast when the katana-master, quite literately, slammed the door in two with a simple heel kick of his sandals into the white oak. Wood splintered before snapping in half under the display of fury, but the sight before the leader and commerades was something sent blood rushing into any of the voyuers' cheeks.

There he was, the athlete, the killer, and the neko. Aya was trying to make a single world when behind him Youji fell to the carpet along the corridor in laughter; it would've been funny if it weren't so horrific. Ken had been dressed into a set of neko-ears and tail; but the clincher was the frilly white and royal blue thong he wore. Bare chest and bare ass except for the peeking thong strap; the ex-pro athlete made a too cute neko. Crawford in all his glory was held in mid-pose with a hand risen just above the neko-Ken's naked buttcheek; no doubt ready to give the boy a good spanking. For there on, Aya's image of Crawford would forever be ruined by the neko and naked Oracle. Schuldig had muscled his way past the splintered doors; hands dug into his back pockets while he stood alongside Aya who'd recovered enough to stare the violet daggers into Siberian who'd suddenly needed modesty; and had drawn a sheet over himself and the Oracle. " What..makes you think..you can come here..without telling us..WHERE THE FUCK YOU WERE? " Aya wasn't one to curse in front of company; but his friend had pissed him off something awful! " And why him too? He's the damn enemy! " Ken had shrunk into the mattress, but something wasn't right; Oracle shouldn't be holding him like that, should he? Crawford had wound his arms around the athlete as if protecting him from the scorn of the Weiss leader; they looked like..lovers. " Abyssinian. Leave him out of this. I made him come with me; I manipulated him into following me home. " there was an urgency in the elder Schwartz boss' voice that was abnormal to even the fellow Schwartz men. " No! " Ken's voice exploded beside the Oracle, the ears were jerked from atop those dark-brunette tresses and placed on the mattress; all watched when the Oracle tried to make a grab for the retreating Siberian. " No! He didn't! I followed him, yes! But it was because I..I.." Schuldig had apparently intercepted the brunette's passing thoughts, " You're in love with Brad? Damn! You're like what? Nineteen? " the german turned a cynical eye on the shell-shocked dark-haired Oracle; who seemed just as stunned to hear the Siberian's feelings announced without his wishes. " And you! You're almost old enough to be his Dad! You're twenty-seven, Brady-boy! " accused the furious German; that accent of his had suddenly slicked up with his heritage. Privately, Aya found it rather sexy to hear in the heat of the moment; but for now Ken and Crawford's relationship was at the top of the Weiss leader's list.

" Kennish..Is what Schuldig said true? " Everyone had filed into the bedroom very out of place in the plush surroundings of solid white that layered Crawford's bedroom; from what Aya could put together he hadn't been able to determine the relationship between himself and the brunette who'd stood up from the mattress away from Brad. "..Yes. It is. I just didn't want to say anything! You're still in Schwartz, and obviously, I'm still in Vice. " the nineteen-year old's head had drooped, no longer in care of his outfit which let his neko tail droop behind him. He seemed to play the part of a sad kitten in Aya's eyes. The fire-haired German pulled up a sheet from the many sprawled along the bed, and offered it to Aya who took it greatful for the Schwartz understanding; the sheet was placed over and around Ken once the maroon-haired leader had waltz over to the sad neko. " Brad. You know better than any of us, we're risking the future of Schwartz if we get involved with Weiss. " however Schuldig wanted to sound noble, but the Oracle had eyes only for Ken. " I know, Schuldig. Don't you think I do? But I want him, I..I even think I'm in love with him. " it seemed to stretch across the silence that had fallen at the elder's revelation, Aya's arms tightened around Siberian, " Crawford. He has to come home. We need him-- " the maroon male's words were cut short when Crawford leapt from the mattress towards Ken, " No! You can't! I'm seeing so much with him here! " anyone with a cool mind, could tell it was just an excuse; which made Aya only think it was better to part the two for now. " Schuldig. Ken is coming home with us, If Brad wants to see him; he can come in a day or two. If..these two have been doing what I think; they both need the rest. " stern and to the point; the leader took Ken by the shoulders to lead the boy out. Ken was more than reluctant, his shouts of arguing and jerking under the restraints of his rather older and stronger friends and Schwartz kept him in check while he was removed from the bedroom. Schuldig during the removal had to brace Crawford down on the mattress; he'd almost struck at Aya in his anger.

Aya was the only one in the room with a cool head now; the german's anger had sparked when the idea of the Oracle taking a young lover had hit him. It was a wrong match; differences in age and occupational status. " Crawford. Just give it a few days. You can meet him at the shop if you want. But for now, he needs that distance; and I think you do too. " Though the Weiss leader lacked seven-years in age on the naked Oracle, someone had to be the voice of reason. " Okay. But you will let me see him. " it wasn't a question Aya knew; it was a statement. The maroon-cap nodded in agreement when Schuldig removed his hands from the elder's shoulders; the fire-german settled himself on the end of the frumpled mattress beside the sheet cover that lapped over Crawford's waist. Abyssinian stood before the two assessing the options they were going to be left with; " How did this happen? I don't mean the sex; but how'd you two meet up? You barely noticed one another when we'd join battles. " inquired the katana-master. Aya turned on his heel for a second to shut the door on the vacant hall; he drug one of the plush chairs to the edge of the bed. ' _We need to know what we're up against '_ the whisper passed along his thoughts, but then he remember Schuldig had made a deal not to scan his thoughts. " You're right, we didn't meet during the battles, Abyssinian-- " Aya interrupted momentarily on the tale, " Call me Aya, Crawford. We're going to be stuck together as long as Vice is disbanned; and Ken is in your affections. " the older gentlement simply nodded; it was a truce between man when it came to someone they carried about. " Like I said, we did meet that way. It was an order..I called the flowershop evening for a floral arrangement for a date I had. It was before we even knew who you were; he came to the door with my flowers, and he was the prettiest thing I'd ever seen. When I tried to use my precognition, and see if I'd be successful in asking him out. He's left, and I couldn't get a read on him. It wasn't until we met in battle, that I found out who he was. To be honest, I'm the one who was stalking him. " the Oracle had lowered his face into hands, his elbows resting atop both knees while the leaders' listened to Schuldig's boss. " I tracked him to the flowershop several days ago; I'd had enough with waiting. It's been months since we'd seen you all in battle, and I was tempted to just make one up to see him. I feel controlled, and I don't like it. But I'm in love with that Siberian cat. What a fool.." Out of sympathy for a friend, Schuldig's arm wrapped itself around Crawford's shoulders, every member of their factions were out of character; no one was who they once were. Crawford was getting soft, Schuldig less rude on a level, and of all people Farfarello was lacking in his sadistic behavior; it all confused the violet-eye leader.

" Since you discovered the flowershop, you can come, Crawford. On the condition, you don't steal him or he doesn't leave without telling us where you are going with him. We still need him. Schwartz isn't disbanned, you are your own group. But we are organized. We could be pulled onto a mission without warning; the disban was given only weeks ago. It's possible we could all go back to being enemies any day now. " it was stated in a matter-of-fact manner. There could be no doubt in anyone's mind if things were to change from the truce to a full out battle. " If you'll excuse me. Schuldig and I have terms to establish before I can return to the shop. " Aya stood from the chair to reopen the bedroom door and slip back into the hallway. He could only guess that the red-head and Crawford were talking for the remaining five minutes he stood in the hall; he wanted to wander around but out of the truce, Aya contained himself. Schuldig exited the bedroom silently before coming up to the Weiss' side when was now leaning over the rail. " I realize how easy it might be for you to just push me off right now. Crack my head open and break my neck on impact, but I wonder why don't you? " the red-head took the maroon man's hand; it was an intimacy saved for couples when fingers entwined with one another. Abyssinian tried to harden his heart to it; succeeding in only numbing the affectionate hold; they walked hand in hand down the staircase. Two men, enemies, red-haired, and German with American; they were killers. But they still felt, Aya felt it even now. It was respect. Schuldig had stood up to his boss, he'd taken the risk over involving himself with Vice; even swallowed that pride to ask out his enemy. The twenty-year old couldn't help but feel something close to affection for the German; Schuldig led him along a passage way that seemed to seperate the mansion from the department store, once on the other side the fire-haired mind-breaker directed him to a small alcove bedroom which Aya was nudged into. It would've been awkward, if Aya hadn't known he'd been led here on impulse by the mind-reader; everyone was taking steps they'd never had the guts to take. Schuldig lowered his black-jean clad behind onto the messy mattress he'd only this morning had awoken on; with the fellow captain sitting himself beside the long, red-head. His eyes watching as they manipulator undid his tennis shoes with ease discarding each one the moment they were released. However, Aya's sandals stayed in place while the man before him made himself comfortable in front of company. " I'd like to keep my part of the deal, Schuldig. " somewhat in Aya's mind, he was sure he could've got out of it, but he suddenly realize he didn't want to. Sunset was approaching the its threat of darkness was pouring in about the shawl over the single window.

Schuldig lounged back across the pillow of his single, the leader watching while his naked feet crossed over one another; something was awfully cute about the man's feet. Long, and so many lines where blue veins popped up. His sister had called them 'old man feet', Aya called them unique. " If you're sure. I'd rather you didn't think of it as a deal, pet. " Aya heaved a sigh at the endearment, he doubted the german would stop; so he decided to let it go. " You want it to be a date? " when Schuldig nodded his approval, Aya lifted a shoulder, " Okay. " He suddenly got impression of that cat from Alice In Wonderland, the cheisure cat when the smile was mimic across the red-head's broad mouth at his agreement. " You've just given me the okay to ask you out in the future, haven't you? " the german seemed much too amused by Aya's consent; which made him feel like withdrawing it. " I just a date. Not dates all the time. You're the first man I've ever considered for a date; before I'd consider cutting a man in half for even asking me to a homosexual-oriented dinner of any sort. " The german winced before Aya's eyes, " I'm glad I asked now then. Why the change? From reading your friend's thoughts; you were some cold, demeaning guy. Like myself before things changed around here. " The shaggy mane of Aya's hair tossled a bit when he turned on the mattress to fully face the other assassin, " What do you mean you changed? " he wanted the Schwartz to inlighten him, his curiousity up at the similar words that would ring inside his own thoughts. " When Brad dumped off Takatori, we were freed from out oath to him. We weren't required to be killers anymore; myself, I went back to my old ways. I liked being manipulative; but I liked being normal and human. Now, you. Answer the question. " a foot was nudged against Aya's thigh playfully. " When my sister woke up, I discovered a lot of my bad habits. I'm still a cold bastard, but I'm trying to be Ran again. " at the quirk of the mind-breaker's eyebrow, the Weiss leader explained, " My name is Ran Fujimiya. As you well know, Aya is my sister's name. Before she was hit by Takatori's car, I'd been just in my last year of high school and one of the few popular students. Hard to believe I was the most loved male on school grounds. " He pushed back a stray strand of maroon behind an ear, his body perking up out of vanity when Schuldig commented, " I don't think it's hard to believe. From where I'm siting, you're still pretty damn sexy. " A laugh bubbled over from the faction member at the German's compliment, giving a small shrug. " Why don't we go out the day after tomorrow? Maybe a nice resturant with German food, eh? " In good humor between the two the fellow assassin joined in with Aya's laughter while he pushed himself up on the mattress to sit himself comfortably in front of the pretty Abyssinian cat.

He felt Schuldig closing in, but he wasn't going to stop him; this red-head was the first man he'd ever found attractive most likely the last. When comparing another man to the beauty of the German; they paled in comparison. A hand cupped Aya's chiseled jaw, turning it to look up into the silver depths of the mind-breaker. They were swallowing him with every second he stared in their depths, Schuldig's smooth-skin lips brushed across the Weiss' own teasing them to part for the german. Aya didn't like teasing, if he wanted something; he'd take it. Hoping to put the fire-hair off his footing, Aya buried his tongue past those satin lips of the mind-breaker; twirling the pink tongue around his opponents as if starving off the taste. Schuldig's fingers ventured up till they dug into the strands of maroon viciously while Aya's mouth was tugged away; only when he did this did the fire-haired male thrust his tongue into the assassin's hot mouth. Tremors were running their course along Aya's spine, his nipples tightening beneath the shirt painfully when Schuldig's scorching tongue moved in and out at a thrusting motion. A movement Aya's hips wanted to mimic so badly; the maroon killer was the first to release himself from the panting heat of the kiss. The Japanese male trembling visibly under the German's passionate stare, on shakey legs Aya stood away from the mattress; Schuldig's gaze could burn a hole through the wall if it only meant Aya was behind it. "..I'll pick you up at eight." the katana-master felt if he didn't leave now; he wouldn't at all. Without an verbal response, the Abyssinian cat nodded in agreement before escaping from the German's abode.


	5. Getting to Know Your Enemy 101

Schuldig felt like he was under a microscope; eyes of three Weiss were staring across the dining room table at the Schwartz. Step one, get through the friends, then step two, get the date out of the house. Preferrably, he'd just like to skip to number two; but Aya had yet to emerge from the upstairs above the flower shop. If he'd known that he'd have extra time, he could've done something with his hair; but the leather tie in his fire-tresses was holding well enough. The german's right thigh lifted to cross at the knee while still aware of the eyes boring into his tan-skin; " Ladies. I'm not going to knock him up, if you're afraid I will. I promise to use protection. " the bit of light humor helped; Ken snorted. " It's obvious what you want. But why Aya? " spoke up the pretty sandy-blonde who sat in a pair of Kumagoro PJs, if Schuldig had been looking for blackmail that outfit would've made the clincher, the fellow Weiss were comfortable in just ordinary T-shirts and jeans lounging back like the barrier they were for their friend. _' Time the break their nasty bubble about me.'_ The mind-breaker adjusted the white-leather jacket he'd adorned before leaving the small bedroom, it'd been borrowed from Farf of all souls; but Schuldig felt very comfortable in the shirtless black-vest worn just over skin, the casual black leather leggings the red-head wore were very comfortable considering the springtime humidity that had decided to show itself this season. A boot foot rested atop the hardwood oak flooring that gleamed like a mirror under Schuldig's mammoth boot; the red-head gave a tilt to his face while watching the three. " Why Aya? Because I like him. He makes me feel comfortable, and I like to look at him when he's angry or happy. If you must know, the creature makes me smile. Something I rarely like to do these days, and if I don't take him out on a date at least once I'll probably end up kidnapping him and taking him home to play with. " Bluntness was the way to go in Schuldig's book, no use beating around the bush needed. The guard dogs looked a bit put off by the german's reasoning, but then again, Schuldig was sure they saw the sincerity in his words.

A prince devolged himself from the stair above the dining room setting, the ones who'd know Aya the longest even seemed shocked when the beauty came towards his beast; Schuldig was drooling obscenely. The lovely katana wielder had taken the time to redress his hair in a more curling manor; no doubt if he said it was female, the german would be smacked; but the looked ten times as breath taking on the maroon-date. Billowing under the room temperature Aya had slipped on a red silk long-sleeve blouse, a black vest of satin sat comfortably on the leader's red shoulders; but what captivated the german's hormones was the skin-tight black leathers his date wore, they were molded to the man's body like a second skin over black-camo boots that snuggled long feet. It was a suprise to Schuldig that his pants didn't just bust open when the length of his cock began to stiffen under the defiant leather; the first to move was the said date who stepped down on the last step beside his commorades. " Damn it. Stop drooling. C'mon, Schuldig. " the maroon hair beauty offered a hand to his tortured date on the dining room chair. Whom clasped onto the leader's hand like a vice, removing himself from the vile chair to stand beside his gorgeous date. The lyrics of 'I'm In Heaven' were floating throughout the german's fumpled mind; barely registering the conversation between team mates. " Make sure to close up the shop. I'll come in the back door when I get back. ", Ken openly grinned from his place at the table, " Yeah, right. If he lets you come back. " chortled the team at their leader's outfit. Aya turned beat red almost instantly which only made Schuldig want to lick every inch that was covered in that cute blush. The german's palm tightened around the japanese assassin's steering him towards the back of the kitchen where the backdoor lay shut, " Don't wait up, ladies! " a sharp gasp came from the date at his side once they escaped the fits of laughter inside the kitchen, and out into the evening.

It was a pleasent Japanese resturant that Schuldig took Aya too. When Aya had asked why, the german explained he'd come to like the taste of Japanese cooking from being in the country for so long; and also because Nagi was a freak with tempura and soba. They were seated on plump pattern sketched cushions in the far corner of the resturant, it took a little bit for Schuldig to get comfortable, but when Aya showed in the correct technique; the fire-haired male gave up compaining an enjoyed the meal with the lovely Aya. Whereas the table lacked taller legs, the german settled for taking a hold on his date's ankle and resting the booted foot in his lap comfortably. The white-leather jacket had long ago been placed on the floor beside the dining couple, and naked arms were revealed to the many diners before them. Schuldig's hand slid itself up and down along the leather snuggling Aya's thigh; perhaps he was testing them both after that kiss they'd shared in his bedroom. To see if the Weiss leader could take the idea of public affection with another man providing the touching; the german was pleased when he watched Aya relax under the innocent stroking of his golden hand. " You told me you'd taken your sister's name, and that Takatori had hit her with his car. Did you join Vice for that alone? " if he was going to start dating the Weiss member; Schuldig wanted to know him. Not the person he showed everyone else, but deep within; he wanted to know Ran. Aya's hand lifted a miniture cup which had only seconds before been filled with saki rice-wine. " It was one of the reasons. Another would be the fact I didn't have a home anymore. I needed to belong; somewhere to expend myself. I needed to live. " Aya's lips took the sharp liqour between his lips only sipping, he replaced the cup onto the table before them that barely reached their stomach height. " You wanted to live? I stopped living when I joined Schwartz. It was something I did out personal damnation; I wasn't a well like child in my younger years. " Schuldig hadn't even realized he explained such a personal subject without handle to the man before him, it seemed to make a curiousity blossom in the assassin. " I wonder why that is. Not your childhood, but why feel alive, yet dead at the same time. I regret the people I've killed, I force people to see my hardness when I take life. I was born in a loving home, with my parents and sister. I'd rather preserve life; but I know I can't control every action given onto me. I'd like to look at it as justic, but it isn't. I'm given the right to play God over someone's soul. " The german could see the trials fighting inside Aya, and he didn't even need to be a mind-reader to know that. It was written on that face that had lost its coldness when they'd entered the resturant.

Schuldig gave the ankle he held a gentle squeeze, it wasn't sympathy so much as being acceptance. " I take life, and yet I say to the my team that I feel nothing for the dead. I want to feel for them; I've tried, but I can't cry for them anymore. I was tormented by children, and my family before their death. Being someone who could read minds, they feared what I was. I don't blame them, I suppose. But it was the lack of effort they expressed when trying to make me their son. " silver-focused on violet for a sheer second, " I don't have to read your thoughts to know you're confused, Aya. " Abyssinian stared across the table, before silently turning his face to his lap. " Aya, don't hide from me.. " whispered the fire-hair date, Schuldig watched those iris lift themselves to look back at his rival. " It's not shame. I just feel confused by people, like you for instance. Like why you really want to be around me. The other night, when you kissed me..I didn't want to stop it. " Schuldig listened to the quivering under Aya's throat, it must've hurt the man to be so forward with his feelings; nothing something the german would abuse no matter the problem. " I like you, plain and simply, Aya. I want to know you. I'd like to do more than kiss you, but that isn't something I make manditory in a relationship. I don't expect it of you at all, being the virgin like you are. " a smile tugged at the German's lush lips; an answering tug on Aya's played teasingly till it blossomed across the assassin's cheeks. " You're incredibly sexy when you smile. " he commented off-handily to Aya. Whom downed the rest of the saki from his clay cup; The german had an idea. " I want you to loosen up tonight. No need to be hardcore or closed up around me. We're going dancing. " Releasing his date's ankle, Schuldig stood from the cushion; offering his hand to Aya. Somewhat tipsy from the saki, Mastermind knew Aya wasn't a very good on hold his drink; with a quick bend the german plucked up his jacket and Aya's and walked his date to the paper doors with a naked arm snagged around Aya's waist.

Music pounded off the walls of the underground club, something Schuldig recognized as +DèspairsRay+ was vibrating the blinking dance floor; the stench of drink and illegal drugs were violating the air like a disease. But the thundering of the music only made him that more eager to dance with Aya; arms snagged the Weiss leader about his waist propelling him into the german's chest. Hip touched with hip, thigh snuggled thigh; hands were dangerously close to a certain someone's arse. Bodies jumped and gyrated all around the assassins without much caring what anyone else did, Schuldig's leg slipped between Aya's own giving him full out access to grind and move. The german's hips gyrated in slowly teasing circles to the exploding hard metal. Nothing anyone said could've been heard above all the noise, they both knew that; so body language spoke for them. Hands ran themselves along Schuldig's leather vest till fingers slid beneath the material to dig in; the said victim's silver gems bore into the iris that had glazed over with something feral. His date's crotch bumped and ground itself with each gyrating manuver those hips took, the straps in both males' hair had been removed to let the free strands dampen under the heat of sweaty bodies next them. Sweltering and excited, Schuldig's hands slipped themselves over Aya's leather-clad ass; obscenely stroking his thigh against the twenty-year old's swelling erection. Primitive and archaic could've been tilted the group of sweating bodies on the dance floor, without permisson or any other means Schuldig plunged the length of his tongue inside Aya's scorching mouth. His panting was met with his date's own quivering mouth, the german's tongue battled inside the depths of Aya's mouth. Moans unheard went felt under their trembling lips. Schuldig's nails dug into the leather under his palms with his own cock pulsating under the leather like some randy stud; the weight of his date was supported with Schuldig's hands, unexpecting Aya to act out like he did Schuldig realized the zipper on his vest had been released. The murky air about them caught inside the fire-hair's lungs when wandering pale hands smoothed along the german's rippling torso, damp maroon curls brushed along the torso of the grinding Schuldig. Music had picked up to a faster pace, as if controlled by the music Aya's lips had sealed themselves across Schuldig's tan nipple; the assault of that tongue was pure unadultured sin that had him panting in short whimpers which were swallowed by the music. _' I..can't take much more of this..'_ cried the german mentally, before he knew it he was tugging the trembling partner from the dance floor. A cut off towards the club's bathroom caught his attention taking the direction swiftly to burst inside the club's muted single bathroom stall.

Fingers dug into Aya's shoulders when the pale assassin was pressed up against the back of the door; Schuldig felt like he was burning from inside out when he once again buried his hot tongue inside the Weiss' mouth. Abyssinian's hands were everywhere, whether enhanced from the saki; no one really cared for the next few minutes. Pale fingers viciously slid the vest away from Schuldig's shoulders till nothing but chest was there for the assassin to touch, nails scratched along the pebbled nipples of the german causing him to suddenly sob his pleasure before the enemy. His and Aya's leather pants were painful against their throbbing cocks, Schuldig's hand escaped to cup under the weight inside the leather Aya wore; messaging the swollen package with genteel fingers. " Aya.." it was choked out against his date's mouth, barely noticable against the panting both men provided, " Schu..I--I'm so hard. It's hurts so much.." the kick-ass assassin sounded winded..and in pain. Sexual pain..the german's golden fingers popped the snap on the top of the leather. Releasing only centimeters from the straining erection inside of Aya's pants, hands disappeared only seconds till then peeled down half of Aya's leathers to expose nothing but pure male underneath. _' These pants would make anyone go commando..and I'm so glad Aya did..'_ the maroon-hair panting male was leaning back against the door for support when Schuldig's mouth growled over Aya's, and his hand returned now to a naked, dripping erection. " ..I..I..Schu..I don't..know what to do. " a finger was lifted to the german's lips; suckling on the single digit before the hand escaped to slip itself between Aya's quivering thighs; although he couldn't see it Schuldig teased the virgin's rosebud between those succulent globes. Whimpering was filling the small alcove bathroom; both from the panting males, with patience the mind-manipulator's finger slid past Aya's ring. _' Its sheer fucking lava! '_ his mind screamed with the stroking of the finger in and out of the virgin tightness. Schuldig's other hand had ventured to eagerly squeeze itself around the healthy inches of Aya's erection; pearly pre-cum escaped the very tip like a facet. "..Schu..Oh..god, Schu..it's.." the german released his date's mouth, only to press his face into his red-lover's shoulder, " I know..I know. God, you feel so hot on my finger. I feel you, not anything, I feel only you, Ran. " the finger sluiced itself in..and out of Aya; the red-head was sobbing under the ministrations of the german. With other lovers, he'd mentally connect with them to bring them to orgasm; but who needed images when he could get such a real reactions out of Aya like this. " Oh..oh, I can't..Schu, I'm going to--.." a scorching explosion erupted in Schuldig's furiously stroking fist, white catered golden skin but he did not relent the stroking till his lover began to soften slowly in his fist. He could feel Aya's eyes on him when he brought his fist up to his own mouth; eagerly licking the tangy treated from his salty skin, words were not exchanged but Schuldig helped Aya do up the leathers gently.

Schuldig brushed open-mouthed kisses across Abyssinian's cheeks stopping to rest his lips against the delicate shell of the assassin's ear, " ..I like when you call me, 'Schu'.." with an arm wrapped about the maroon-haired Aya's waist, they slid from the bathroom; angry glares and knowing glances were casted upon them from customers who'd tried to access the bathroom to no result. The tall, fire-haired german manuvered them out from the club only to catch a night-time cab that stopped suddenly out of the blue. It was almost fifteen minutes till the cab pulled up to the dark flower shop entrance; the two men withdrew themselves out of the cab shakily. Schuldig was doing his best to ignore his own slacked lust for the entire ride while he'd held hands with Aya till they reached the shop. Once again Schuldig took Aya's hand in his once the vehicle drove off, leading him along the sidewalk till they both rounded the shop, avoiding bushes and windows from neighboring businesses. Aya stepped up on the backstep of the shop, suddenly tugging Schuldig to him; "..Stay with me tonight. " it was tempting, but they both needed the emotional distance; an emotion was growing inside of the Mastermind. And he could feel it starting to consume; reluctantly he shook his head to Aya's obvious sadness. " Not tonight, pet.." the german took his date's lips in a sweep, manuvering his lips over Aya's gently before withdrawing on a sad sigh; " Get some sleep, okay? " Schuldig saw the hesitation behind his pet's eyes, but he turned to unlock the backdoor quietly; Aya turned those irises back on him, " Schuldig..I'm sorry. " a fire-eyebrow quirked up till he noticed where the Abyssinian's eyes had dropped onto; Schuldig's stretched leather crotch. " Hey, it's okay. Nothing but a good..long, cold shower will cure. " The violets of the assassin danced in amusment before he disappeared into the pitch-black building. A long whistled escaped the german, before he made his way uncomfortable along the sidewalk towards the covasac; with visions of violets and red-curls dancing about his mind.


	6. Blonde, Blonde, and Dutch

A pounding rattled Aya's bedroom door furiously, someone shouting, " Aya! It's Persia! Get up! " was raping the insides of the katana-master's sleep ridden brain. He'd only just laid down two hours ago after Schu had dropped him off back at the flower shop. Even now he remembered what had happened tonight, it was still fresh in his memory of Schu touching him..stroking him..and his finger; the rememberance caused the leader to shuffle under the sheets before rising up to sit on the mattress. Feet were running along the corridor, before the reality of those words hit the Weiss leader viciously. _' Perisa? '_ he'd taken the time when coming to his room to remove the shirt and vest that now lay in the floor abused; the door slammed open when the wild-haired red head ran the second level, hitting the first story steps at record speed. He nearly leapt from the banner of the stairs, shooting down the miniture flight that ran off into the Tv-lit basement. A figure was sitting shadowed behind a desk, Persia's normal appearance when discussing a misson with Vice; the fellow members half-dressed had placed themselves half on and off the couchs waiting for Persia's directions. " Members of Vice, I have a mission for you. However, you are still offically disbanned, you will not recieve any help from Manx or myself; other than your orders. We've taken in a rather strange case, along Hong Kong bay humans of the blonde persuasion have been seen being picked up in a strange long stretched limo. From what we can count two days later, a missing persons has been filed, and no clue to who is doing it. Blondes from any age and sex have been turning up in a magazine called 'Dutch Wonders'. " The figure continued to remain still in his chair, continuing to explain the mission before the crew, " We've classified this magazine as a hentai/shota special. Featuring nudes of the missing blondes who only weeks after their pictures are taken, are found naked and murdered in vacant alley ways. Members of Vice, find the monster behind these killings and bring him to justice. As you're head commandor, you are not to kill this person. Manx or I will, personally, retrieve them. You have your orders. " the screen suddenly went blank, engulfing the basement in darkness.

The dining room was full with Weiss members, some had taken the time to retrieve shorts because of the underwear being rather revealing to the rest. Youji had lounged himself back the chair comfortably in the pair of black silk shorts he'd retrieved moments ago. Omi sat in the cute Kumagoro boxer's Aya had secretly bought the boy last Christmas; even now Aya was sure he wondered who gave them to him. Ken had shown his true colors when he'd entered the lit dining room in the cute little thong Crawford had had him wearing during the neko-incident; even not he sat in it but with a robe wrapped around him. Aya's leather pants and barefeet put him off from the others profusely, but now they had matters to discuss. " Persia said we aren't getting help from the corps. So what do we know from he told us? " piped up the boxer Omi who nursed contently on a pocky stick he'd high-jacked from his room before returning. Ken's head popped up while he considered Omi's question, " Well, he said the victims were being picked up in a long, stretch limo. And the magazine too. And the 'Dutch' nationality it relates to. " Youji seemed to idly finger his own blonde-locks, " It's time like this that make me hate my hair. Damn sickos, and their ugly fetishes. " The leader lounged there, carefully running over the facts. " Omi, start checking into limo services that have been lending cars out past the time of ten o' clock in the evening, and hope this isn't a personal limo. And since Youji isn't put off by walking into adult stores, he's getting the magazine. Aren't you? " the blonde nodded his agreement, " Ken, you're going to be doing something for us. It's only been two days, but I think it's time for you to meet up with your boyfriend again. " The claw-using Siberian looked up so suddenly at Aya, especially his open use of 'boyfriend' when regarding Crawford. They both understood it wasn't under in a sarcastic sense, but of an accepting one. " I know it's late. Barely past four a.m., but I need you to call him. If he's willing to help, he could help us pin-point any blondes on their way to death. Now, I don't expect him to help us; so don't beg him. It's his choice. But explain our situation, Ken. " the brunette had already been about two inches from his chair when Aya confirmed. Ken nodded eagerly, before rushing off to what he assumed was the basement phone. " I'm going to hack the police computer, dig up those files on the missing individuals. Then, if Brad agrees we're going to have a stake out at the Hong Kong bay. " his crew nodded their agreement at their leader's request.

They sat in silence, Aya could feel the questions burning from each and every curious member; so instead of letting them wonder he spoke up to the blonde and teenager, " It was a wonderful date. I think I'd like to go out with him again; and no we didn't have sex. " Aya's mouth drew open in an extended yawn, which was interrupted by scurrying Ken who padded back into dining room with phone in hand; the mouth peice was covered by the brunette's palm. " He says he'll help. But he says he wants to come over right now. " it was evident to Aya as to why. Crawford and Ken had been apart for much too long it seemed, the real question was Ken ready to face the Oracle again, " Do you want him to? ", he'd never get used to seeing his friend's vulnerablity over someone he apparently loved. Siberian slowly nodded, Aya then offered a brief nod in acceptance. " Yes. Al--all right.." the brunette was met with a pause, " ..O-okay. " another paused followed, before them all Ken's lids started to tear up; it sure shocked the hell out of Omi who'd stood in his boxers to set himself at Ken's side, " I..I love you too. ", a beep followed and the phone's light went off. Aya knew the brunette was looking at him, but as much as he wanted to comfort the Siberian; he knew chances were they'd still put on active duty after this unscheduled mission was complete. Somehow he felt very akin to Ken's feelings for Crawford, the katana-master couldn't deny the growing feelings he was forming for a certain fire-haired man who'd haunted his dreams with kisses and promises. " I know, Ken..I know. " though the fellow Weiss had not said a word; they both understood the exchange. Ken nodded before setting the lifeless cordless phone on the dining room table, before padding barefoot from the room to the front glass doors of the shoppè. The long, legged leader stretched out in his chair; in the back of his mind he was hoping Crawford wouldn't say anything to Schu about their mission. It would be strange enough with Crawford hanging around for the night to stay with Ken. Aya heard the click of the back door opening, and the following chorus of brief conversation; what followed was a loud crashing just as Brad appeared in the doorway with the Siberian thrown over his shoulder. " Sorry, sorry. I'll clean it up in an hour..or two. " muttered the frantic Oracle who was by now running up the steps to the second floor; leaving the fellow members in a state of shock from their positions in the kitchen. The leader drew himself from the chair on an exaggerated sigh, before turning to clean up the mess the Oracle had made in his rush. " Get some more sleep, guys. We're going to be busy tomorrow. "

The morning rays licked across Aya's sheets with its approach, he'd not slept a wink since returning to his bed. Muscles and bones felt lethargic to the maroon-haired assassin; mostly from build up from the upcoming day set before him. The white sheet that graced Aya's bed was thrown aside with the rise of the leader, the leather pants were still stuck on the pretty katana-master; and would have to be peeled away before he could take a shower. Arms stretched upward lifting the mass of red-curls on a groan, sighing softly before he turned to walk out into the hall barefoot, heading his way towards the upstairs bathroom that he shared with his fellow members. Upon entering the bathroom, Aya stood in front of the mirror above the vanity; staring back at him was someone he couldn't recognize. The red-curls, and violet eyes were familiar, but the man himself was changing. _' What is happening to me? '_ Aya's fingers lifted to trace themselves along the leader's cheeks curiously, he turned away from the truth inside him only to snap the button on his leather pants; and begin their removal. He could still feeling Schuldig's hand on him..even now, continuing to peel the leather down his thighs; his erection slowly coming to semi-hardness without attention for its owner. The knob on the shower was tugged on, and under its luke-warm spray Aya stood after having climbed in seconds before the spray had hit; water crashed over the porcelin pale skin of Abyssinian, his arms propping themselves up under the gushing flow by using the wall for support. Wet strands of maroon fell around Aya's face, those irises shut against the assault. Schuldig was changing something inside of him, he could feel it with each breath he took. 'Aya' was disappearing, and 'Ran' felt more alive than ever before; the lack of cold-hearted hate was starting to melt away with time. He didn't want to feel this. Schuldig was stealing the inhumane nature he'd built up over the years, and replacing it with a conscious and feelings. A few seconds later, Aya stepped from the shower only half-pleased with himself when he tugged on a robe that was resting on one of the pegs; taking his time to tie the sash he walked from the bathroom to the first floor staircase. The dining room table had already filled up at even ten 'o clock in the morning, Omi was sitting in a grunged-up T-shirt used for spare minutes in the day with its ugly purple chicken logo glaring back at Aya with his approach, what added to the scene was Crawford sitting at the table with Ken snuggled in the center of his lap; however breakfast didn't seem to be on their menu since they were ingrossed in a whispering conversation that had the Oracle grinning from ear-to-ear. The playboy was bent over the stove, turning omlettes with expertise once one was cleared, another patch was prepared; Aya knew the blonde lived off being the sex symbol he was, but Youji was also a bit of a softy. Cooking in the mornings had become something rather ritual to the wire-weaver, occasionally Aya or Omi took on cooking duty out of equal treatment but they lacked the blonde's skill. The plush-red robe slid onto the chair once Aya seated himself at the table, giving a coy smile at the couple across from him; there was something about having someone hold one's self that made Aya wish Schuldig was there to repeat the same affection as the Oracle and Siberian. Hands loaded with dishes, Youji manuvered himself to sit two plates in front of Crawford before placing Aya's special omlette before him. Secretly, the maroon-haired held a lust for tempura in his omlette; the blonde had tolerated this enough to start providing it every morning for the leader especially.

Voices erupted from the backroom that cut off from the dining area the back door could be heard opening then closing within second intervals. Three bodies emerged from through the walkway in unison, the mind-breaker taken time in throwing on a green-tank top, beige slacks, and a pair of Farfarello's ass-kicker boots, wild strands of fire shifted around Aya's lover with the a determind stride in his step towards the robed body resting back in the chair. Farf was wearing something that resembled a trench coat, and his lolita gothic boots that thundered along the wood flooring to Youji who'd returned to the stove to clean up the mess he'd caused while cooking; the mad irishman seemed consumed in the shading of the playboy's locks while he twirled a long boney digits around the stray strands. The sandy-blonde teen had turned to puddy before Aya's eyes when Nagi stepped behind the tense boy; placing those innocent hands on the human hacker's shoulders, carefully kneading the tension no child should have to endure. The violet-eyed beauty was jerked up from his seated position only to be wrapped up in a set of gorgeous golden arms, hands roamed along Aya's robed body as if feeling for anything underneath the clothing barrier. The german's lips gently brushed over the leader's ear, a smile could be heard in the undertone of his words, "..Are you wearing anything under this? " he felt fingers tug on the cotton smock teasingly. Willing to play the game, Aya smirked into Schuldig's shoulder, " Nope. " the maroon-male felt more than heard the german's groan of bliss. " But you can't play until I discuss our situation. " a frown crossed the german's lovely face; apparently Brad had not said anything. Aya lowered his german into the seat he'd vacated, only to walk himself around the table to the coffee maker sitting under a cabinet; with patience the leader poured himself the American brew quietly before turning to gaze onto the members of his and Schwartz faction. " I dug up the files on the missing persons. It seems like what Persia said was correct, sex and age make no difference in the kidnappings and murders. Just the fact that they are blonde is what is drawing the murder to them. " Having been standing so close, Aya couldn't miss the emotion that had crossed the madman's face at the idea of a certain dead blonde; however odd it was Aya liked the idea that Farfarello was protective of Youji on this subject, it would be helpful to them all. " Omi, did you find anything out on that limo service? " pale fingers lifted the mug carefully to his lips though he did not acknowledge it, he could feel Schu's eyes on him as if trying to understand the assassin and lack of trust. Truth was, that it wasn't lack of trust. It was preservation, and emotional. He didn't want Schu to be involved or hurt in any of the missons they would take on; no matter if they were Schwartz. " I found one; they've been renting out a limo since two days before the kidnappings. But when I looked up a name, I found an alias, 'John Smith'. So I asked Nagi to dig into it for me. " royal-blue pupils looked up onto the telekenetic whom continued on from Omi's discussion, " And I found another name. It was on the credit card the limo was being charged. 'Yoko Sunyima', age 37, runs a small business photo publishing business out of Hong Kong. The address I dug up wasn't much help; it was phony. Omi.." the soft-brunetter looked down at his fellow teen. " But I went out this morning before breakfast, and dug up a flyer. He's running the magazines under false ADs; it's being sold under 'National Wonders'. "

" We'll need to find out who he's publishing the magazines through. Youji, did you pick up that magazine yet? " Farf was glaring daggers at Youji when he opened a drawer open at the kitchen counter; drawing out a glossy magazine with a rather provocative picture of a blonde bending from her her waist to her toes; naked. " I went last night. " the playboy explained. " How'd you do that? The shops were closed after two this morning. " voiced Omi from his barricade of Nagi's arms. " I broke in, okay. I wanted to sleep in today. So I picked it up and stashed it. " the madman looked pleased with Youji's choice, but still looking irked that he'd bought a dirty magazine. " Brad. Since you said you'd help us out on this. Could you and Ken go through the magazine with the pictures of the missing persons. I've removed the ones that were discovered dead after the magazine started. Chances are the most recent missing can be found in the magazine; I'd like to see if you can get any.." Brad, whom had a serious issue with be pushed around simply sat listening to the Weiss member before speaking up, " You want me to see if I can get a read on them? " Aya nodded after sitting the half-empty mug on the table counter; the blonde out of habit emptied it and began to clean the dregs away from the base of the clay mug. " If you can, you'll be helping us immensely. We're getting no help from out corps; and since you're an elite factions, we like to join forces this once. That is if you constent to it. You can turn your back on us, as if we were enemies again. But the fact is, we -do- need your help. Anyone here know knows me, knows that I'm prideful. But this is taking a step into the dark, and into your faith. " Aya hurt to ask his rivals for their help, but for once they really needed someone's help; Youji was blonde and it was possible he could be bait in the end if exposed to Hong Kong bay. Brad's silence was deafening to the leader, while he watched the older Schwartz consider the Weiss offer; Ken turned to look down at the Oracle with a plea in his eyes. The Oracle heaved a sigh, and nodded his agreement. " All right. As long as the rest are willing. We'll help. But this doesn't change what we are, Aya. " The Weiss leader's head nodded his understanding, " We're heading out after seven. It'll give us an hour before night falls to prepare and head to Hong Kong; thankfully that were not that far from it's shoreline. " Aya turned from the counter only to be stopped by a determine fire-hair german, who at some point had escaped from his chair the moment his lover had moved. " We need to talk. " grounded Schuldig under his breath while staring at his pale pet. " All right. My room, okay? I don't want to discuss this in front of everyone. " Leading the way up the flights of stairs, with his german close in tow; Aya hit the landing in his bare feet only to pull up short to the first door which opened to him when he entered. Schuldig followed behind, only to shut the door firmly behind him once inside the small den of the Weiss leader; Aya also had a single-bed mattress except it had a frame on its bottom to level it the maroon-male's height. The robe shifted with Aya once he placed his arse back onto the flexible mattress, his weight dipping it just barely.

Angry and a bit confused, Schuldig stood by the door watching Aya with a silver gem, " Why didn't you ask me to help? You could've called me last night after I dropped you off. " he saw Aya heave a sigh, and suddenly the german felt irritated with the katana-master. The tall, red-head rushed over to the fellow assassin only sit back on his knees before the robed-creature; gold fingers entwined themselves around glossy pale digits firmly. " Tell me why I should have, Schu? The more you're around me, you'll be drug into our lives; and drown in its complicated aura. " Schuldig quietly admired the long feet of his lover, the cute arches in the center added a sensuality to such callous feet. " Do you really think it matters now? Look at us, Ran. We're already in too deep as it is; just like Brad and Ken. " although it was hard to grasp, they both knew it was true. Last night had started something between them that would either blossom or ruin them. " Ran.." Schuldig's fingers released the katana-master's hands to tuck a hand underneathe his lover's chin, lifting the violet eyes to his. His fingers slipped from the tilted chin of Aya's face, only to come to meet its partner at the sash keeping the robe closed from prying eyes; material was seperated from material as the sash was untied before the german by his own hands. Straps were laid aside carefully, till fingers brushed between the lapels of the robe; silver-orbs looked up into Aya's irises as if wondering. The long, legged pale creature leaned back on his palms to give Schuldig a cue; fingers pressed in past the cotton till the sides of the material were pushed aside to expose an eurphoria of naked pale skin that had been bathed in small pink scars the pet had taken in battle. His hands returned to his body, only to tug up the green tank-top over his head with a toss it landed somewhere in the floor. The german's palms returned to the naked hips of the maroon-haired beauty whose hiss at the contact was music to Schuldig's ears, his nails slid themselves along Aya's ribs while the fire-haired creature slid further onto the mattress. A knee dug into the mattress while the german lowered the beautiful leader to the soft material, Schuldig's lips lowered to the center of his lover's torso; drawing small circles along the hot patches of skin with the tip of his tongue. He wanted to feel Ran against him; the contact..the heat. He suddenly went to work on releasing himself from the slacks, and in seconds boots and clothing had been strown about the single bedroom; the german's left arm slipped itself under Aya's own left thigh lifting it up and over the fire-maned man's shoulder while Schuldig settled the straining length of his erection right upside against Aya's semi-erect cock. The violet orbs had disappeared behind pale lids, but Schuldig wouldn't be alone in this; not anymore. Fingers trailed up the leader's shoulder before develing into the maroon curls atop Aya's head, cradling the man close to Schuldig's own chest. The german's hips stroked against his lover's trembling full-erection, the tips bumping against one another's torso with the act of dry humping the provided to one another. "..Ran..look at me, pet.." They slid open under a drugged haze to stare back into Schuldig's silver ones, the smile the german had come to accostumed to feeling when he looked at the beautiful Aya blossomed, " Schu..I..what..what do I do? " it was a sight to see his lover without an idea to what to do with another man; the pleasure of being the first to take such a prize from the assassin was beyond price. " Hold nothing back from me..that's all you have to do. I won't break you, and you can't break me.." Aya's hands had come to grasp Schuldig's upper arms, only to sheath his nails into the skin when a sob broke from the boy within in the man beneathe the german. Erections strained against each other with stomachs becoming rather juicy from the flow of pre-cum that was eminating from the shafts of both males; but Schuldig didn't want his pet to waste his sweet orgasm on a dry humping. Self-lubrication came when Schuldig slid the hand from Aya's curls, only to offer up two fingers to the panting red-head under him.

It was like being swallowed into lava when Aya accepted the two digits eagerly, the innocence in each suckle brough the german a whole new pleasure as the saliva built on the digits; and his straining cock drooled its need. Carefully Schuldig removed the digits from his lover's lips, a small whimpernig followed at the loss before the hand disappeared between their growing, sweaty naked skin. As before, fingers teased and stroked Aya's tight rosebud while Schuldig stared down into his lover's half-slit eyes; one finger had eased itself within the snug canal of Aya's body causing the pale beauty to choke out a moan before the german's very eyes. _' He's so damned responsive..how can I go without something so pure when this ends..'_ it hurt to think about losing Ran right now, and he wasn't ready to give him up yet. Not by a long shot. Aya's body was trembling under Schuldig's now, he'd eased the second into the virgin passage without warning to the maroon-lover. "..Pet. Concentrate on my fingers..how they fill you..how -I- will fill you.." the german felt the part of seme in that moment, when his fingers stroked themselves in and out of the virgin tightness. Aya's erection was turning just a bit red from lack of orgasm from the teasing; he withdrew his two digits only to wrap the same palm about the middle of his comfortably sized cock; heat suddenly touched the tightness between Aya's arse. Schuldig felt like he was dying from his own faults, "..I'm not going to hurt you. I'll go slow..I'll-- " A choked sob resisinated from the red-head on the mattress, "..Sch..Schu..don't. Don't go slow.." somewhat unbalanced by the katana-master's request, the very tip of his crown nudged against Aya's rosebud; before slipping between the ring only to be sheathed carefully inch by inch inside the sobbing katana-master. A rasping panting had come to life inside Schuldig's lungs with each inch he sank into the tight body of Abyssinian till he sank to the very hilt inside him; nails had sunk so deep into the german's arms they drew small welts of blood in their wake. " ..um..ugnn..Schu.." panted the sweating Aya, before Schuldig withdrew himself partially from his lover's body, only to sink more firmly inside him; earning a growl from his pet in his moment of passion. His hips withdrew and possessed with each stroke he took inside the maroon-haired male's body; creaking began to sound from the single-bed with the rocking motions of Schuldig's body. Aya's thigh still hung across his lover's shoulder, though jostled with each thrust the red-head took inside of the Weiss member. Mouthes fused to one another in the heat of the moment, tongues straining to touch each other like hot barbs to coals; Aya's sobbing and Schuldig's panting became one in unison, sweat profusely fell along their trembling torsos. "..Schu..oh, god, Schu..I.." their was a tightening around the german' pounding sex inside the disheaveled lover; he too could feel the tightening in the base of his sac like a burning warning. "..Yes, pet..yes. Feel me inside you? I want you..I want you to know you're mine, Ran. No one elses.." the declaration burned itself inside Schuldig's chest, it was the shock of hearing the german speak the endearments and posession that let Aya fall over the cliff into sheer oblivion. Aya's body arched under Schuldig's, his pants burning the insides of his lungs like fire with the scorching explosion of his cock that left his stomach, shaft, and Schu's body plastered in cum. An orgasm slammed itself through Schuldig's sac, till a scream of animalistic proportions rip from deep inside his chest; the german's face was buried into his lover's shoulders to muffle the cries as he exploded inside the quivering man still impaled by the german's shaft.

The heat inside the small bedroom was beating around the laxed bodies in its hold, it was only moments later that Schuldig realized he was probably crushing Aya with his weight; but when he went to move the pale beauty's arms came to snuggle themselves around the german's waist securely. Though sure Aya was lost somewhere between sleep and awareness, Schuldig let himself be drawn back against his lover's body. "..Don't go..anywhere.." the words registering under the Weiss leader's broken whispers before exhaustion took him into his arms, the german's lips trailed the maroon-creature's cheeks like feathers. "..No. " he said softly in a slurred whisper, " I'm not..ready to give him up.." soon enough Schuldig joined the ruby-lock male in sleep. The smell of sex was thick in the room, but it was like a burning reminder of..what they could share.


	7. Bait the Blonde!

Green digital letters flickered from the clock sitting on Aya's nightstand diagonal to his sleeping form, warmth had comfortably made itself around the Weiss leader like a cacoon from the multiple bodies lounging in the single mattress; pale fingers slowly stroked themselves along the naked back belonging to his lover with silent affection. _' When did it happen? When did I come to feel something for the Mastermind of Schwartz? '_ the digital blinked its reminder of it being just a few minutes past one 'o clock in the evening. Daylight still shined from Aya's windows gloriously across the drowsy day-stealers, " Schu..Time to get up. " whispered the violet-eyed Aya, his own response was a rather cute grumble, " Come on, lazy German. Get your cute butt up. " a soft chuckling could be heard from the slowly awakening body still resting atop the Wiess member's body. " Cute butt? That's a first. " the mane of fire rose with the lift of Schuldig's head from the crook of his rival's shoulder, " Mnn..You look good enough to go another round. " It was the real first laugh Aya had felt that was genuine, it bubbled up and over in good humor at his german's playful manner. " Nice try. Maybe later after we get things sorted out. " the long, fire german shrugged teasingly before pushing himself up and withdrew the flaccid length of himself from the warm body of Aya; whom watched Schuldig lean forward from the waist to pick up his pants and green tank top. He could knew that german had no sense of decency while watching long legs slide back into the discarded slacks without underwear. " I'm going to go wipe my face down, Schu. Pick me something out to wear. And don't make it too sexy. " picking up the red-robe from before Aya heard the german grumbled on the Weiss way out sounding distinctly of, " Like hell. You'll be hot by the time I find something.."

Good to his word, Aya was strung up in pair of beige-cream leather pants from Youji's own collection, and cut-off sleeve black shirt; but he'd won the argument over his battle-gear boots. Only under the agreement that Schuldig thought he looked rather kick-ass and take-charge in them; the two bodies drew near to the chattering dining room just a few steps from the staircase, Brad was leaning himself over the open magazine with Ken at his side who had at some point rested his legs across his lover's thighs while the brunette himself paged through the files of missing persons he'd been provided. Aya's boots thudded along the wooden floor beside Schuldig's while the men strode up to the two working patrons; " Have you found anything yet, Brad? " the dark-haired Oracle's head looked up at the Weiss leader's question, he watched as Brad removed his spectacles to set them atop his head. " Well, from what I can get four of these girls in the more recent pictures are still alive. When I focus on the reports and the picture; I can pick up a small basement. It's not very luxurious, but its definately not clean. Three of the men here.." Aya watched Brad motion to three individual blonde-vikings before continuing, " They're still alive. It seems the males are being killed off first from the reports. Whoever he is, the women are more interesting. But I guess variety makes a magazine. Their photos are the most recent of all, maybe..from the date, about a week old. " Ken, who'd been listening along set the files aside beside the magazine; taking one of the missing person's photos of one of the male models.

" Report says this guy went missing about two days ago. But his picture hasn't been placed in the magazine though." the picture was set amongst the rest gently, before nodding towards the twin teens sitting in the alcove of the living room just two inches away. " They're up to something. Also more likely to have found something while Brad and I've been working. " The maroon-haired leader nodded before unconsciously taking the fire-hair german's hand into his while leading him along to the living room; no one said a word to the gesture but when Schuldig's fingers tightened around Aya's it was comfort to the leader all in its own. Omi and Nagi were bent over a newspaper, the dark-brunette had taken out a notepad which he jotted along rapidly at his crush's instructions. The sandy-blonde's head popped up at the entrance of his fellow Weiss and the Schwartz member locking hands with one another, Aya hoped he would make the others understand; Schuldig would be constant here. " Aya! Good. We were needing your help. There is an AD in here by Sunyima for his photo shop; a number and name were provided but no address. "

Aya's violets looked to Schuldig, as if asking, ' Should I do what I'm thinking? '. Although his lover had kept his promise not to scan Aya's thoughts, the fire-red nodded his acceptance. It seemed even his lover was going to trust him in this. " Find Youji. He's going to be our bait. " whereas Aya expected disagreement and chaos, his own response was Youji's reply, " Okay. " it appeared the blonde had been sitting in the armchair that turned away from the front door of the living room walk-in. And like a pet to its master, Farfarello jumped from his seated position beside Youji's chair. " Bait? " amber-orbs blinked up at the blonde rapidly.

The leader took a turn about the room, his hand still tucked in Schuldig's once they came to stand behind the chair the playboy still occupied. " Thank you, Youji. Call the number, and see if you can set up an interview with the bastard. " the blonde nodded, before plucking the glittering silver cell phone he'd been issued a month ago due to personal reasons; Aya listened to the lid snap open before Youji called for the numbers, which were steadily typed in once repeated. Silence fell around the room, but the expression on Farfarello's face was of pure horror. It looked like the irishman was getting a crush on their playboy; Youji's call must've got through when the blonde spoke up suddenly in the dead silence. " Konnichi-wa. I'm looking into getting some pictures done. " the followed, before Youji responded, " Actually..I wanted to ask if you do any risquè pictures? " a smirk fell over the wire-weaver's lips once the man on the other side had enthusiastically replied, " Oh! Well, that's really good! Is it possible that I could get them done this evening, sir? " Youji's eyes popped up this his leaders; signaling the confirmation of the appointment. " Am I ..blonde? "

Aya was close to chuckling at the photoshop owner's obvious nature, " I am. I hope that won't be a problem to the development in my pictures? " a voice splintered in shock from the cell phone, before it became evident that the man on the other end was very cooperative to the wire-weaver. " Thank you! I'll see you at..eight, you say? Okay! That works for me. " Balinese finger touched the 'End Call' button lightly, before re-pocketing the mobile device. " Eight 'o clock tonight, Hong Kong bay; he's going to be driving in that limo again..Fari! Don't start, okay! " Youji propelled himself from the chair only to be followed by a rather pissed mad-irishman. Aya just hoped they knew what they were getting into on that kind of relationship.

Seven o'clock came too fast in Aya's book; and it proved as much when he stood beside a rented van big enough to cart a bus full of kids. Against the protests and arguments of Aya, Schwartz had volunteered themselves in this operation; especially Farfarello who was currently glaring at the blonde with a look of betrayal. It was still amazing the madman had yet to draw a knife on them or even himself for that matter, maybe it could be a good sign for them all. Ken sat up front with Crawford, while the rest took up the back of the van with expertise. Aya, Omi, and Schuldig would wait for Youji's signal to enter the building once the wire-weaver had secured it; Omi was to work on any security locks placed on the victims, Aya and Schuldig were brute force. Once inside the van, it took pretty much the whole hour to arrive at the bay only to drop their friend off a block away from the scheduled meeting point; the van was placed off the road in the shadow of a warehouse building sitting away from the shoreline of the Bay. Like clockwork, the limo arrived exactly at eight, and took their bait. A beacon lit up the miniture rador screen they'd brought along in a portable case; Youji had activated his tracer; while lurking behind a row of three cars the van followed the long-stretch limo into a residential area of downtown Hong Kong before the limo took a turn cutting off to a large seven story building.

Aya watched through the dim sunset of light as Youji was ushered from the limo by beautiful dark-haired viking; not who he'd believed capable of such an organization, then again, Aya wasn't suprised by things like this much anymore. Farfarello was edgy, the irishman was just too obvious in his moments of real emotion. " He'll give us the signal, don't worry. " voiced the Weiss leader, before the madman retorted, " Worry is such a human emotion; God cursed man with it. Just to make them suffer; how cruel he has been to us. " Slowly Aya shook his head at the irishman's defensive nature, before the tracer's beacon flipped off. The signal for the rest to take out their duties; Aya was till stuck in the clothing his german had provided him when he leapt from the van's sidedoor followed by Schuldig, and Omi in tow. " What level did the signal stop on? " Ken's fingers rushed across an electronic keypad on the radar, " Second floor! " shouted the brunette, before the miniture squad took off into the building.

Two weeks of laziness had allowed the leader's muscles to become rather laxed, but he was purposeful in his stride up the flights of stairs onto the second floor landing of the residential structure; Schuldig stood along the wall alongside Aya who turned the second landing door's knob, pressing open the door swiftly before ducking in through the door into a studio smothered in ultra-violet lighting. The viking was laid out full sprawl across the couch; what was odd was that he was down to his boxers instead of the business suit he'd been wearing before entering. " Damn idiot. He fucks his models, then takes their pictures. " shouted a voice from a stationary stool beside the couch; Youji had been removed of his shirt during the incident which wouldn't serve him any good when Farf saw him.

" Youji, Omi, get to work on finding the hostages. Schuldig, help me get this bastard outside. " Aya's katana had not come with him this time around, instead the maroon-male alongside the Mastermind would carry out manual labor. With the Schwartz help the lifted the half-conscious viking from the couch, about five minutes of stumbling and curses they'd exited the building towards the van still parked by the sidewalk. The viking's feet drug along the asphalt weakly while Aya kept an arm around the bastard securely before a sharp pain speared itself throughout the leader's torso; something hot began to gush from the leader's side in an rapid flow. He didn't realize it the moment he'd dropped the Viking to the ground under his feet, a blade stood glinting under the moon's spray of light jutted from Aya's hip.

Schuldig suddenly emerged into Aya's gaze, he couldn't feel the hands that were shaking violently as they ran over his body; suddenly his friends..and his..new friends came into view. _Why couldn't he hear them? What was wrong..?_ _Schuldig why are you crying..? I'm on the ground..why?_ the moonlight splattered across the staunch flow of crimson pouring the leader. With a realization, it struck Aya..was he hurt? It came like a rush of released tension when the pain blossomed inside of the leader's body causing him to scream under the helping hands now doing their best to stop the bleeding. " Damn it! GOD DAMN IT! I'm going to kill that fucker! " it was Schuldig who'd shot up seconds later and rushed across the road; Aya had no idea where he was going then again nothing did matter when the solitude of darkness curtained the leader's consciousness.

* * *

Even though I try to go back edit the paragraphs, the thing doesn't fix them. So I can't help that the paragraphs un-indent themselves. At reviewer's request 3 I made the paragraphs at bit more easy to read. 


	8. Double Beds and Angry Oracles!

" So this is the guy? " questioned the stunning ruby-hair female currently standing in the Weiss confrence room over the viking, Yoko currenly passed out on the couch carrying more bruises and cuts then had originally been done to him before his pick-up. Manx was a gorgeous creature, no one could deny that; not even Schuldig himself but she had nothing on Aya in his book. The german alongside the Weiss executive shifted on the balls of his feet before reaching out to pick up the bastard bleeding on the couch, he felt the tremble that ran through the porno-boy out of fear at being held by Schulig. _' Yeah, you better be scared, you fucker. '_ easily the german drug the viking out from the den to the backdoor where he helped place Yoko inside the backseat; but before Schuldig could escape from the awkward moment Manx grabbed him by the sleeve of his white-sweater. " Hey..he looks like shit; and Aya got hurt. Can I guess that bastard's face is purple because of you? " as if blown up with pride the german nodded before leaving a stunned Manx in the back alley of the flowershop.

Schuldig was amazed by the development of things and how'd they'd changed the enemies they'd known; and themselves. What was even more amazing was Farf who'd not left the side of the blonde since the incident with Yoko; the two were seated in the living room with a book in Farf's lap while Youji had is arm hooked through the madman's own arm reading from the book opened before them. And the amazing part of Nagi and Omi sitting companionably in the dining room playing a casual game of Sorry! before one of them actually shouted sorry when Omi kicked out of his chair in a snit of pride of having lost a space Nagi definately needed. Schuldig didn't waste his time trying to find Brad and Ken; most likely they were both snogging back in the Siberian's bedroom a few doors down from Schuldig's lover's room. During his mental observations the german had been climbing the stairs to the second landing upon reaching it he released the catch on Aya's bedroom door before stepping into the light-filled room.

At his and the doctor's request Aya wouldn't be allowed to just lurk in the dark, or be alone by himself this time around. The leader had been laid up for the past twelve hours, and Schuldig could see his lover ready to get up and rock; even if he wasn't physically capable right now. " Now you better keep your butt in that bed, Ran. " voiced the german once he'd placed himself in a chair that'd been brought up earlier, up beside the bed where Aya lay under the sheets blissfully naked to Schuldig's delight. " I hate laying here, Schu. I feel useless like this. " whined his lover before Schuldig just chuckled at the childish sound nature the complaint held. " Not for a week or two. Though if it's sexual needs you're complaining about then--" he suggested before Aya's voice interrupted, " I love you.." anything the leader could've said wouldn't have been able to shock him anymore than he was now. _' Ran loves me? '_ it was like being gifted with the most precious prize imaginable. Aya continued to stare up at Schuldig's face before continuing his practiced speech, " I love you..and..I don't want you to keep going back to that empty bedroom you call yours. I can buy a double bed and..and.." the red-haired leader's words had suddenly grown desperate in his miniture speech, before Schuldig took one of Aya's hands from beneath the sheets between his own.

" For starters..I love you too. Just so you know; and as for the bed I'm buying it. You've no taste for color, and I want a vibrant bed that shows off every beautiful inch of your body in the dark. " Schuldig heard the Weiss member snort, before hissing in pain; the german lifted the back of Aya's hand to press his lips against the surface of ivory skin. " So..do you want to be my boyfriend? " it was such a childish question for the german, but it held something important for them both in making this decision; Aya's smile bloomed from his place on the mattress before he nodded slowly. A knock suddenly rapped against the lovers' bedroom door, Schuldig calling out seconds later that the door was open when the said door opened on Brad and Ken. The Oracle stood in the doorway with his arms snuggled around Ken's shoulders like protective cages, the brunette spoke up the moment his realized what they'd walked in on; " The hostages got to their homes all right, we gave passage pay to the ones who'd been originally from other parts of Japan-- " against Schuldig's wishes his boyfriend shifted himself onto the heels of his hands to level himself to the other two. " Brad..you can stay here with Ken if you want. Schuldig is going to move into my room with me. I think it only fair considering you two were lovers before we two happened. " the flush of friendship for the Oracle was a shocker, but the german took pleasure when the Oracle smiled a genuine smile over Ken's head. " Thank you, Aya. But, as much as I want to stay here with Kennish; I'll come back and visit everyday with the others. I still have to watch out for the madman and the kid. " as if understand both lovers' watched Ken give the Oracle's hand a squeeze.

Schuldig decided it was time to release a few secrets from Brady-boy's little memory box just make things fun around here! The Oracle and Siberian had begun to turn away from the doorway before the german called out, " Hey Ken! Brad thinks that he'd like to dress up in that neko outfit for once; and get his ass spanked! " an uproar of curses erupted from the Oracle who was suddenly fending off his lover's questions of, " Really? " and " Can we try that tonight? ". The german's attention was brought back Aya's deeply amused chuckling, " You're so bad, Schu " murmured the leader before wrapping those pale limbs about the Mastermind's neck tugging him forward from his seated position, " Mnn..yeah. And you like it. " he felt the Japanese-male chuckle just seconds before bringing Schuldig's lips to his own on a growl, " Yeah..I do. " for Schu life couldn't have got better unless Aya promised to let him burn those rags he considered clothes; and buy him a whole new wardrobe!


	9. Author's Note and Awakening

Currently last year around September, I lost my father. And my need to write has become just a bit off; but I have every intention of returning to it. It's been months since I completed a story, but I'm going to do my damnedest to get back on track with stories. I plan to revise and rewrite a bit of Youji and Farfarello's story.

But other than that, all I can say is I'm going to finish the stuff I started. For any who have been reading the stories I write; and enjoy them. Ego-boosters are much needed; and I'm looking into getting a beta-reader right now.

Thank you all.

-Hectic Writer-

.+. I'm hoping that I will be able to do my best.+.


End file.
